L'histoire d'une vie
by punkie1001
Summary: Emmett McCarthy, un lycéen de Los Angeles, est envoyé par son père à Forks, chez sa tante. Là bas, il rencontre une famille pas comme les autres : les Cullen. Il va alors découvrir leur étrange histoire...  CHAPITRE 6 RÉÉCRIT
1. Une fille pas comme les autres

**Jour de publication : mardi 20 avril 2010**

**Je me présente : punkie1001, écrivaine en herbe ! Ça fait quelques semaines déjà que j'ai cette histoire dans la tête et vendredi l'idée m'est venue de la mettre sur papier (ou plutôt sur traitement de texte !).**

**Concernant ma vitesse de poste, ce ne sera pas régulier mais en fonction de mes semaines de cours et de vacances.**

**Comme en ce moment, je suis en vacances, j'essaierai de poster deux voire trois chapitre en deux semaines (peut-être plus si l'inspiration est avec moi !). **

**C'est sur ces mots que je vous présente mon premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **_**Certaines phrases sont directement tirées de la traduction de Fascination faite par Luc Rigoureau.**_

**Bonne lecture**

**P.S. : Je suis sincèrement désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, de syntaxe ou même de frappe, mais j'ai fait tout mon possible pour les corriger !**

* * *

- Emmett ! Dépêches-toi ! Tu vas encore rater l'avion !

_Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir_, pensai-je amèrement. J'aurai pu le dire. Mon père m'aurait fait un sermon sur le fait que 'les personnes de la haute classe sociale' ne devaient pas être en retard, ce qui aurait pris une demi-heure, et j'aurai effectivement rater mon vol - pour la troisième fois. Mais ça l'aurait blesser - ou plutôt ça aurait blesser son porte-monnaie plein à craquer qui aurait dû payer un autre billet d'avion, mais avec lui, c'était du pareil au même. Je me contentai donc de chuchoter cette phrase blessante, pris ma valise et descendis le plus lentement possible.

- Ah ! Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, répétai-je pour la énième fois.

- Ça ne change rien. Tu y vas et c'est tout.

Je pris tout mon temps pour mettre mes chaussures, faire mes lacets et enfiler mon manteau. Mon père ne manqua pas de le remarquer, mais feignit l'indifférence.

- Allez ! Dépêche-toi ! Finit-il par céder.

Je pris ma valise - qui, il faut l'admettre, ne pesait pas bien lourd, mes vêtements habituels étant trop froids pour Forks, et mon père n'avait pas jugé utile de m'acheté plus qu'une parka et un pull - et l'installai dans le coffre de la Jaguar noire. Lorsque je vis mon père retourner à l'intérieur du manoir, je lui demandai :

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Non, mais ! C'est la meilleure ! Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse un bisous ou te changes ta couche aussi ?! Cracha-t-il. Tu es assez grand ! Et puis si il y a un problème, Wilson est là.

C'était mon père. Et malgré ce fait totalement indépendant de ma volonté, tout ce qu'il trouvait à me dire, c'était « Si tu as un problème va voir le domestique ! ». Pauvre Wilson. Je le plaignais vraiment d'être le chauffeur de la famille McCarthy - ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste, c'est-à-dire mon père et moi, ma mère étant décédé d'une crise cardiaque lorsque j'avais six ans. Je montai donc à l'avant du véhicule, et vis mon père lever les yeux au ciel en voyant cet acte. Ah ! Lui et ses fichus règles ! « L'avant d'un véhicule est destiné aux domestiques , et blablabla…» Qu'il aille se les mettre là où je le pense ! Je résistai difficilement à l'envie de lui tirer la langue comme un gamin. Wilson, guère étonné par la place que j'avais prise - depuis que j'avais l'âge de m'assoir devant, je ne m'en privais pas ! - sourit en voyant mon agacement. Il sera le seul à me manquer quand je serai à Forks, loin du soleil, de mes amis, de la maison, de Nina (la cuisinière) et Kelly, sa fille de huit ans, qui rit tout le temps… Non, en fait, rectification : mon père sera le seul à ne pas me manquer quand je serai dans cette fichue ville.

Je regardai défiler par la fenêtre les paysages typiques de la Californie que j'aimais tant et que je quittais sans doute pour longtemps. Mon père avait impitoyablement décidé de m'envoyer chez sa sœur, sans doute pour ne pas me laisser seul quand il partait en voyage d'affaire. Non. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était plutôt pour ne pas m'avoir dans les pattes pendant le peu de temps qu'il passait à la maison.

Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport de Los Angeles trop vite à mon goût, même si le trajet ne durait pas plus d'un quart d'heure. Mais l'avion décollait bientôt, alors je dis au revoir à Wilson, me dirigeai vers la caisse puis montai dans l'avion.

Huit heures plus tard, l'avion atterrit à Port Angeles. La partie la plus difficile était cependant encore à venir. Une heure de voiture avec ma tante, Mélinda, que je détestai autant - voire plus si c'était possible - que mon père. Je sortis sur le parking de l'aéroport, et un courant d'air glacé me paralysa. Je cherchai des yeux la voiture la plus onéreuse du parking et ne tardai pas à la trouver au milieu du parking. C'était une Mercedes noire. Je me dirigeai vers le véhicule d'un pas vif. En arrivant assez près pour voir à l'intérieur, je remarquai directement - malgré les vitres teintées - que ce n'était pas celle de ma tante. Au volant, un homme blond, plus beau que toutes les stars de cinéma que je connaissais - et ce n'est pas peu dire, croyez-moi ! - était retourné vers le siège arrière de la voiture et parlait à la plus belle créature jamais vue en ce monde. Elle semblait s'ennuyer et jouait avec une mèche de ses magnifiques boucles blondes. Son visage, malgré une expression dure et froide, était des plus époustouflants. Je refermai ma bouche et me détournai à contre cœur de la femme la plus belle du monde. Je cherchai une autre voiture toute aussi coûteuse qui pourrait appartenir à ma tante et la trouvai tout au fond du parking, à la place la plus proche de la sortie. Transi par le froid local, je courrai presque pour rejoindre le véhicule. Mélinda ne sortit même pas me saluer et se contenta de me faire un bref signe de tête me signifiant d'entrer dans la voiture. J'obtempérai et me plaçai à l'avant, sous le regard surpris du chauffeur.

- Bonjour, le saluai-je en lui tendant ma main, sur le ton le plus pompeux dont j'étais capable - et dans une imitation parfaite de mon père, bien qu'il n'adresse pas la parole au 'employés'. Je suis Emmett McCarthy. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite, sans doute sous le choc. Après tout, c'était le chauffeur de ma tante et comme son frère, elle ne lui adressait sans doute pas la parole. Il finit par serrer ma main et marmonner un « Bonjour » surpris. Mais sa tête n'était pas la plus drôle à voir. Mélinda avait les yeux écarquillés et semblait sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Je retins difficilement un rire.

Il y avait au moins un point positif à Forks : je pourrai embêter Mélinda comme j'embêtais mon père. Je demandai au chauffeur de mettre la radio, ce qu'il fit sur le champ. Lorsqu'il me demanda quelle station je voulais je lui dis que n'importe laquelle m'allait - en d'autres termes, je le laissai choisir- et il me regarda comme si je venais de lui demander d'embrasser ma tante - autrement dit, avec un mélange de surprise, de dégoût et d'horreur ! Cette fois-ci un rire m'échappa lorsque je vis le visage scandalisé de Mélinda. Il choisit une station de rock - non sans avoir lancer un regard en biais à ma tante, dont le visage était figé dans le même masque d'horreur depuis quatre bonnes minutes - puis me demanda si cela me convenait. Je lui répondis que oui et montai le volume. Dommage que je ne pourrai m'amuser comme cela les autres jours…

Le manoir de Mélinda ressemblait beaucoup à celui de mon père, avec un jardin néanmoins plus grand. J'eus le droit de choisir ma chambre et pris celle qui avait une vue sur le dit jardin. Le chauffeur, qui s'appelait William, me monta ma valise après que je lui ai dit que je la monterai moi-même. Je soupirai. William semblait encore moins bien traité que Wilson.

J'installai le peu d'affaires que j'avais dans l'immense dressing puis fis mon sac de cours pour le lendemain. Je soupirai - encore - à cette pensée. Ce qui me gênait n'était pas le fait d'être le nouveau que tout le monde regarderait, mais c'était d'être casé dans les 'gosses-de-riches-à-ne-surtout-pas-fréquenter'. Mes amis de Los Angeles me manquaient déjà. Eux, savaient qui j'étais et ne me plaçaient pas dans telle ou telle catégorie sociale à cause des revenus de mes parents - enfin, de mon père plutôt. Ah ! Deuxième problème, on risquait de me ranger dans la catégorie 'pauvre-petit-garçon-qui-n'a-plus-de-mère'. Je préférai de loin le mépris des gens plutôt que leur pitié. En fait je ne souffrais presque plus de l'absence de ma mère, ayant eu le temps de faire mon deuil, mais le vide était quand même présent. Pas insupportable, certes, mais présent.

Un homme - un domestique à en juger par son attitude de soumission - vint frapper à ma porte ouverte et me proposa d'aller manger. Je descendis donc dans la grande salle à manger. A une table de trois mètres de long et un de large au moins était attablée ma tante, seule. Je m'installai moi aussi, à une distance polie. Le silence s'installa tandis que les domestiques apportaient les entrées. Il y en avait de toutes sortes : crudités, salades, soupes et d'autres encore. Je me demandai pourquoi il y en avait autant et surtout où iraient celles que nous ne mangerions pas.

Mélinda brisa le silence.

- Comment Thomas va-t-il ?

- Mon père va bien, répondis-je, quelque peu étonné.

- Ah. Très bien. Et Nymphadora ?

Je fus étonné qu'elle ne sache pas que ma mère était morte. Cela faisait onze ans et elle n'était même pas au courant …?

- Euh… Eh, Bah … Elle est morte.

Elle laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette.

- Ah… Euh… Et bien… Je suis désolée …

Elle semblait confuse et … sincère. Peut-être n'était-elle pas tout à fait comme son frère, au fond … ?

- C'est pas grave, assurai-je. Je ne me souviens même pas d'elle…

Un mensonge plutôt gros. Je me souvenais presque de chaque détail de son visage, de ses épaisses boucles blondes, de ses grands yeux chocolats remplis d'amour. Je savais aussi que c'était une femme d'une extrême gentillesse. Soudain, un flot de souvenir m'assaillit, comme pour contredire ce que je venais de dire à Mélinda.

***

_J'étais dans la cour de notre manoir à Los Angeles. J'avais cinq ans. Mon père avait décidé qu'il était temps que j'apprenne à monter à cheval, comme tous les gosses de riches, afin d'être le gamin le plus précoce de la ville. Ma mère avait longtemps protesté, lui affirmant que j'étais trop jeune, mais avait fini par céder. J'étais donc dans l'allée de la cour, attendant que mon père vienne avec le cheval, une expression d'incertitude sur le visage. Ma mère était à côté de moi. C'était une femme très belle, plutôt grande. Elle me tenait la main dans un geste de réconfort. Elle m'offrit un sourire magnifique et rassurant, mais même à cet âge j'avais pu déceler la lueur d'inquiétude que dissimulaient ses traits _

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Emmy, me disait-elle. Tu peux y arriver._

_Mon père était arrivé avec un cheval que je trouvai magnifique, certes -sa robe noire luisait au soleil, et son harnachement blanc créait un très beau contraste avec le reste - mais beaucoup trop haut. Mon père m'avait alors hissé dessus sans ménagement et m'avait demandé de le faire avancer. Comme j'étais déjà un grand fan de film et avais regardé pas mal de western , j'avais essayé d'imiter les cow-boys sur leurs montures et avais claqué les rênes sur l'encolure de mon cheval, qui était parti au triple galop, avais sauté la barrière et étais retourné dans le pré avec les autres chevaux, me laissant par terre. Ma mère était accourue et m'avait gentiment demandé si j'avais mal quelque part. Je lui répondis que j'avais mal au poignet._

_- Et tu ne pleures pas, Emmy ? S'étonna-t-elle._

_- Non, avais-je simplement répondu._

_- C'est vrai que tu es un grand garçon, me sourit-elle tendrement._

_J'avais vu mon père s'éloigner en levant les yeux aux ciel et ma mère m'avait emmené avec Wilson aux urgences pour passer une radio, qui avait révélé que mon bras était cassé. Le docteur m'avait plâtré et pendant toute la durée de la pose du plâtre, ma mère m'avait tenu la main en me disant que ce n'était pas grave et que, si je ne voulais plus remonter à cheval, elle ne m'y obligerai pas._

***

Je remarquais que Mélinda me fixait intensément. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Je commençai vraiment à apprécier certains points de cette nouvelle vie …

Après le repas, je montai dans ma chambre et pris un manteau. J'avais besoin d'air. Je redescendis en vitesse et dis à Mélinda que j'allais dans la cour - ce que je n'aurais pas fait avec Thomas. Je suivais le premier sentier que je vis. Il menait vers un bâtiment au fond du jardin. Parfait ! Personne ne viendrait me chercher, ici. Mais, quand je pénétrai à l'intérieur, le bâtiment était déjà occupé. Des dizaines de boxes, occupés par des chevaux, longeait l'allée principale. Je décidai de les observer de plus près. Depuis le fameux épisode que je venais de me remémorer, je n'avais pas approché un cheval . Au début, j'en avais eu peur. Mais avec le temps, je n'avais tout simplement pas trouvé le temps. J'allai donc voir le premier, le plus à ma gauche, et l'appelai. A ma grande surprise, il leva la tête vers moi et s'approcha. Je lui caressai le museau et lui donnait une friandise que j'avais trouvée dans une boîte accrochée à la porte de son box, au-dessous de son nom. Il s'appelait Chocolat, sans doute en raison de sa couleur. Je continuai ainsi, allant voir chaque cheval et chaque jument. Arrivé au fond de l'allée, je trouvai un box vide. Je me penchai par-dessus la porte et ne vis rien. J'entrai dans le boxe et m'allongeait dans la paille fraîche. Soudain, un petite boule noire et blanche sauta sur mon torse. C'était un chaton - noir et blanc - dont la fine tête triangulaire portait une tache blanche sur les lèvres et le museau, comme s'il venait de boire du lait. Je le laissai là. Puis il s'approcha de mon visage et posa un patte sur mon œil et une autre sur ma bouche. Je l'enlevai mais, avec une surprenante agilité de la part d'un chat si jeune, il revint à la charge. Cela devint un jeu. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai allongé dans la paille à jouer avec le petit chat, mais il finit par s'endormir. Je le regardai ronronner, grogner et bouger dans son sommeil.

- Elle est belle n'est-ce-pas ?

Je sursautai, tandis que le chat grognait. Mélinda était penchée au-dessus de la porte du boxe et me souriait.

- Oui. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? M'enquis-je.

- Je ne lui ai pas encore donné de nom, répondit-elle. Je pensais que tu préfèrerai la nommer toi-même.

- Pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je.

- Parce qu'elle est à toi, m'annonça-t-elle. Si tu la veux.

- Bien sûr que je la veux ! Merci !

Dans un élan de joie incontrôlé, je lui sautai au cou, faisant tomber le chaton dans la paille. Je le ramassai et il se blottit dans mes bras.

- Il est tard maintenant. Je pense que tu devrais aller te coucher, me conseilla-t-elle.

Elle ne me donnait pas un ordre mais… un conseil ?

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- 21h30.

J'étais resté deux heures et demi dans l'écurie. _Deux heures et demi._ Je sortis de l' écurie, le chat dans les bras et montai dans ma chambre faire mon sac pour le lendemain.

Je déposai le chaton sur mon oreiller et partis prendre une douche. Sous l'eau chaude, je réfléchis à un nom pour le petit animal couché sur mon matelas, mais n'en trouvant pas, renonçai, me séchai et mis mon pyjama. En revenant, je remarquai qu'il n'était plus sur le lit. Je le cherchait partout et le vit émerger de mon sac. Je souris, le pris dans mes bras, le posai au pied de mon lit et me couchai. J'essayai de chasser de mon esprit la journée du lendemain, et, y parvenant enfin, m'endormis.

Je fus réveillé par une sensation d'humidité sur mon visage. J'ouvrai le yeux et vis le nez du chaton à deux centimètre de mon visage. La sensation que j'avais eu venait en fait du chat, qui lapait mes joues à grands coups de langue. Je ris et le déposai à terre. Je m'habillai rapidement et descendis déjeuner. Un fois cela fait, je nourris le chaton, qui m'avait suivi, montai prendre mon sac et partis à pied.

Je croisai Mélinda, qui revenait visiblement de l'écurie.

- Que fais-tu ? S'enquit-elle.

- Je vais au lycée.

- Tu ne veux pas que William t'emmènes ? Ça lui ferait plaisir. Je crois qu'il t'apprécie vraiment.

- Ça me fera du bien de marcher.

- Tu es sûr, m demanda-t-elle, sceptique. Je peux te prêter une voiture '_normale_'…

Comment avait-elle deviné ?

- Ah ! Bah, oui alors ! M'exclamai-je.

Elle me sourit et m'entraîna vers le garage. Je choisis la voiture la moins ostentatoire, une BMW argent - une M6, pour être plus précis - , parmi une dizaine d'autres véhicules, tous plus onéreux que celui qui le précédai. Elle me donna les clés et me souhaita une bonne journée. Je lui retournai son vœu et m'installai dans la voiture. Les sièges, en cuir beige, étaient moelleux et très confortables. Je démarrai la voiture et la sortis du garage. Je m'engageai sur la quatre-voies de Forks et trouvai le lycée sans aucune difficulté. Je garai la voiture et me dirigeai vers l'accueil.

- Bonjour, je suis Emmett McCarthy, annonçai-je à la femme qu'un écriteau posé sur le bureau désignait comme étant Mme Cope.

- Ah ! Bienvenu, Emmett ! J'espère que tu te plairas à Forks ! Voici ton emploi du temps, un plan du lycée et un fiche de présence à faire signer par tes professeurs.

- Merci. Au revoir, dis-je en sortant du bureau.

C'est alors que je percutai une jeune fille qui voulait entrer.

- Dé…Désolée… , balbutia-t-elle.

Elle était brune avec des yeux chocolat. Plutôt jolie. Mais pas trop mon style.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi l'être, lui assurai-je avec un sourire.

Elle rougit comme une pivoine, ce qui déclencha chez moi un rire discret.

Je me dirigeai vers le bâtiment 5, où j'avais un cours de sciences sociales. Je me présentai au professeur et lui tendis ma fiche de présence.

Il me demanda de me présenter aux élèves, ce à quoi je ne m'étais pas préparé. Tant pis. J'allai improviser.

- Bonjour. Je suis Emmett McCarthy. J'ai 17 ans et je suis un ancien élève du lycée de Los Angeles, en Californie.

J'allais m'assoir à ma place quand une idée me traversa l'esprit.

- Ah ! Au fait, pour ceux qui se posent la question, je ne suis pas ici de mon plein gré !

Il y eut quelques rires. J'attendis un peu et rajoutai

- Une dernière chose : pour celles que ça intéressent, je suis célibataire !

Mes paroles déclenchèrent une série de gloussements chez les filles, de grognements et de rires moqueurs chez les garçons et un sourire réprimé étira les lèvres du professeur.

- Et ceux. On ne sait jamais, il y a peut-être des garçons intéressés, mais je vous préviens, je suis plutôt branché 'nana' !

Hilarité générale. Même le prof était plié en deux, malgré ma familiarité. Je retournai m'assoir satisfait.

La matinée s'écoula très vite. En espagnol, un garçon me demanda pourquoi j'étais venu ici et je lui répondais que je ne savais pas, ce qui le fit rire et m'énerva au plus au point. J'avais pour intention de le frapper quand il me dit qu'il s'en fichait et qu'il trouvait bizarre que quelqu'un qui vienne de Los Angeles emménage à Forks. Je lui expliquai alors mon 'histoire', évitant soigneusement de lui dire que ma mère était morte.

Je gagnai la cantine accompagné de ce même garçon, qui s'appelait Mike. Il m'introduisit auprès de ses amis. Quelques minutes plus tard arrivèrent une fille frêle et minuscule, dont les épaisses boucles brunes la grandissaient d'au moins trois centimètres, suivie de la fille que j'avais percuté un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. La première stoppa net en me voyant tandis que la seconde, qui traînait un peu derrière sa camarade continuait de marchait et finit par la percuter. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle leva la tête et se figea tout aussi brusquement que la petite brune. Elle fixait un point derrière, la bouche entrouverte, une expression d'émerveillement sur le visage. Je me retournai et faillis avoir une attaque. Derrière moi venaient de s'installer les quatre personnes les plus belles qui soient. Un grand blond, élancé mais bien bâti, qui tenait par la taille une jeune fille frêle - qui évoquait un petit lutin - aux cheveux noir corbeau hérissés en pointes, déposa son plateau sur une table éloignée des autres. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il avait quelque chose de … terrifiant. Un garçon plus fluet arriva et se posta le plus loin possible des deux amoureux. Il semblait plus jeune et plus fragile que le premier, sûrement à cause de sa tignasse rousse ébouriffée en pointes, qui lui donnait des airs de gamin. A sa suite, je reconnus la fille qui était assise à l'arrière de la Mercedes noire que j'avais vue sur le parking de l'aèroport en arrivant dans l'état de Washington. Elle était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Elle regarda le rouquin, ses deux camarades, de nouveau le rouquin, puis encore le lutin et son compagnon, puis pris place à côté de ces derniers, non sans avoir jeté un regard réfrigérant au plus jeune, qui souriait, narquois.

Un garçon à ma gauche me tapota discrètement l'épaule, me ramenant à la réalité.

- Ouh, ouh ! Jessica ! dit Mike en agitant sa main devant la petite brune pour attirer son attention - qui, pour l'instant, était centré sur moi.

Je remerciai intérieurement mon voisin qui m'avait 'réveillé' plus discrètement. La dénommée Jessica se ressaisit et tourna la tête vers Mike.

- Tu vas te décider à nous présenter ta nouvelle amie ou encore faut-il que je te le demande, fit Mike, visiblement énervé.

- Ah… Euh… Oui… C'est Isab…

- Je peux me présenter toute seule, dit-elle d'une voix basse mais ferme (et irritée). Je suis Isabella Swan mais appelez-moi Bella.

- Bonjour, Bella, la salua Mike, tout sourire, ce qui sembla énerver Jessica. Je suis Mike Newton.

- Salut, moi c'est Ben, se présenta le garçon qui m'avait sortit de ma rêverie.

- Je suis Angela, murmura la jeune fille à côté de Ben, que je n'avais jusqu'alors pas remarquée. Ravie de te connaître.

- Bonjour, dit Bella en rougissant.

Elle semblait penser qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Je me présentai :

- Salut, je suis Emmett McCarthy. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

- '_Vous' _? Tu ne les connais pas ? s'étonna Bella, ayant apparemment oublié sa timidité.

- Emmett est nouveau, lui aussi, s'empressa de dire Mike, avant que je n'ai pu répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Je le regardai. L'envie de le frapper me reprenait. Il faudrait peut-être que je consulte un psy… Non ! Après tout, ce n'était pas ma faute si ses agissements m'insupportaient… Inconsciemment, je me levai pour joindre le geste à mes pensées quand une toux discrète provenant de derrière moi attira mon attention. Je me retournai. La personne juste derrière moi était bien sûr la magnifique blonde, et elle me tournai le dos. Je restai comme ça, à fixer le dos de la blonde. Peut-être avais-je imaginer cette toux ? Je vis le rouquin rigoler en me regardant et j'eus soudain l'envie de le frapper, lui aussi. Il blêmit, comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées et son sourire se figea. La même toux que quelques minutes auparavant m'en empêcha. Je me rassis, un peu perdu. Je remarquai que tout le monde à la table me regardait. Ils devaient tous me prendre pour un fou.

- Vieille habitude de Californien, éludai-je, pressentant déjà les questions.

Je mangeai rapidement, essayant de ne pas trop me retourner car je savais que si je le faisais, je ne pourrai me défaire de son emprise une fois de plus.

- Qui sont ces gens ? Entendis-je demander Bella à sa voisine.

Jessica gloussa.

- Edward et Alice Cullen, Rosalie et Jasper Hale, récita-t-elle. Ils vivent avec le docteur Cullen et son épouse.

- Ils sont … pas mal du tout, commenta Bella.

- Tu m'étonnes, s'esclaffa son interlocutrice. Oublie ! Ils sont _en couples_. Du moins, Jasper et Alice.

- Lesquels sont les Cullen ? Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être de la même famille …

- Ils ne le sont pas. Le docteur a la petite trentaine, il les a adoptés. Les Hale, les blonds, eux sont frère et sœur, jumeaux. Placés en famille d'accueil.

- Ils ne sont pas un peu vieux pour ça ?

- Sais pas. Ils ont dix-sept ans, mais ils habitent avec Mme Cullen depuis qu'ils en ont huit. Elle est leur tante, genre.

- C'est vraiment sympa de la part des Cullen. S'encombrer aussi jeunes d'autant d'enfants.

- Ouais, j'imagine, admit Jessica avec réticence. Je crois que Mme Cullen ne peut pas avoir d'enfants, ajouta-t-elle, comme si cela contrebalançait leur générosité.

- Ils ont toujours …

Déjà je n'écoutai plus. La blonde - Rosalie- s'était tourné vers moi et me détaillait. Je lui souris. Je vis le rouquin pouffer et je lui lançai un regard noir, ayant à nouveau envie de la frapper. Il blêmit encore et se tourna vers Bella, qui le regardai aussi. Ils baissèrent les yeux presque au même moment. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être coincés les gens parfois…

Le rouquin - Edward - chuchota quelque chose à Rosalie, qui me rendit enfin mo sourire.

Tout aussi discrètement que précédemment, Ben me rappela que nous avions histoire de l'art ensemble et me proposa d'y aller avec lui, sa petite amie ayant biologie avancée avec la nouvelle, Bella. Je me laissai guider à travers les couloirs jusqu'à une classe dont la porte était ornée d'un petit écriteau qui disait ''salle d'études des arts''. Nous entrâmes, mon camarade se dirigea vers sa table, et moi je me présentai au prof, qui me désigna une place libre. Génial ! Une table double libre ! Ça tombe bien j'ai besoin de place pour travailler. J'installai mes affaires, quand j'entendis une toux discrète qui m'était déjà familière. C'était la toux qui m'avait retenu de frapper ces deux idiots dans la cantine. Je ne savais pas qu'une simple toux avait autant de pouvoir. Je relevai la tête. C'était Rosalie Hale.

- C'est pour quoi ? Demandai-je poliment.

- Je voudrais m'assoir, si pousser tes affaires n'est pas trop te demander , répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle m'éblouissait. Vraiment. J'essayai de rassembler mes idées le plus rapidement possible afin que ce trouble ne paraisse pas. Je rangeai mes affaires et me poussai vers la droite.

- En fait c'est celle-là, ma place, me signala-t-elle en désignant le siège sur lequel j'étais assis.

Je poussai mes affaires de l'autres côté et posai mon sac.

- Non, en fait, je plaisantais. Ma place, c'est bien l'autre.

Sans réfléchir, je me poussai de nouveau. Elle me regarda, surprise, puis s'installa. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que je me rendis compte que si une autre personne qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle venait de faire, je l'aurai sûrement frappée. Etrange…

- Mr McCarthy ! Si vous voulez bien arrêter de reluquer Melle Hale, je vous prie de suivre le cours ! S'exclama le professeur, me tirant de ma rêverie.

Je n'avais pas remarquer que je regardais Rosalie. Elle était en train de griffonner quelque chose sur un coin de son cahier, qu'elle déchira.

- Alors ? Quelle est la réponse à ma question ?

Euh … Quelle était sa question, déjà ?

Je reçus un petit mot sur mon cahier. Je le lus discrètement. D'un magnifique écriture, fine et penchée était inscrit les mots :

_Pierre Paul Rubens (1577-1640) peignit _

_« L'Adoration des Rois Mages » de 1628 à 1631._

Je compris immédiatement.

- Pierre Paul Rubens, né en 1577 et mort en 1640, est le peintre de _« L'Adoration des Rois Mages » _peint de 1628 à 1631;

Le prof était bouche bée. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis continua son cours. Je pensais que maintenant il me laisserai tranquille. Je lançai un regard en biais à ma voisine, occupée à dessiner sur son cahier. Je jetai un coup d'œil au dessin et béai d'émerveillement. Sur une feuille blanche, elle avait esquissé un. C'était comme de voir une photo en noir et blanc. Me rendant compte qu'elle me fixait étrangement, je refermai ma bouche et engageai la conversation.

- Tu dessines vachement bien.

- Merci, dit-elle. (Je remarquai avec stupeur qu'elle avait les joues rosies par le plaisirs )

- Bah, de rien. Au fait, merci pour la réponse tout à l'heure. J'ai bien crus que j'allai me faire coller.

- De rien, dit-elle en baissant les yeux et en rougissant.

La sonnerie retentit et Rosalie fila avant même que je n'ai pu lui demander quel cours elle avait. Vraiment bizarre cette fille…

J'allai en sport, matière qui était de loin celle que je préférait. Après une heure de football, où je pus me défouler et évacuer les émotions de la journée - en particulier celles de la dernière heure -, je me dirigeai vers le parking et rentrai à la maison.

Lorsque je rentrai, Mélinda n'était pas là - sans doute partie faire du shopping. Je posai mon sac dans ma chambre puis allai dans le jardin où je trouvai, comme je l'espérais, le petit chat, bronzant au soleil qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, réchauffait Forks. Je m'assis à côté. En m'entendant, il se leva et se frotta contre mes chevilles. Je l'incitai à me suivre dans la cuisine - ce qu'il fit - et lui donnai de quoi boire et manger. Je montai à l'étage et fis mes devoirs, que je finis une heure plus tard. Je descendais vers l'écurie quand j'entendis des pneus crisser sur l'asphalte de l'allée devant le manoir. Ma tante descendit de la voiture et vint à ma rencontre.

- Que fais-tu ? s'enquit-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je. Je voulais aller voir dans l'écurie …

- Tu as fini tes devoirs ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- Oui.

- Très bien. Tu peux aller faire ce que tu veux.

J'allai me promener dans le jardin puis m'étendit dans l'herbe humide. J'avais de la chance de voir le soleil alors que je n'étais arrivé que deux jours auparavant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai là, mais le petit chat eut le temps de faire plusieurs allers-retours.

Mélinda vint me chercher un peu avant le repas afin que je puisse me changer si je le désirais. Étant resté dans l'herbe humide au moins une heure, j'allai me changer et redescendis manger.

- Joanne doit venir passer quelques temps à la maison et elle arrive Samedi, m'annonça-t-elle. Elle arrive samedi et j'aimerai que tu m'aides à préparer sa venue.

- Joanne ?! Elle viens ? Super !

J'adorai ma cousine. Cela faisait six ans que je ne l'avais pas vue. A force de me fréquenter, elle était devenue un vrai garçon-manqué, ce à quoi son père s'était fermement opposé. Il nous avait donc interdit de nous voir. Mais là, puisqu'il était en Angleterre pour un bon bout de temps, il ne pourrait rien dire.

Je nourris mon chat - que j'avais finalement décidé d'appeler Chance - et montai me doucher. Une fois mon pyjama revêtu, je fis mon sac pour le lycée et me couchai.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez bien aimez. J'aimerai que vous me conseilliez en me laissant une review négative ou positive (ou les deux ^^). **

**Je me dépêche le plus possible pour le prochain chapitre, sans pour autant vous faire quelque chose de bâclé. Je pense que je vous le posterez cette semaine ou la suivante mais je n'en suis pas sûre.**

**Alors maintenant, pour me motiver le plus possible … une petite review ?**

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	2. Et une de plus

**Jour de publication : 22 avril 2010**

**Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

_**Réponse aux review auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre pour une raison qui m'est inconnue !**_

**Artemis**** : merci ^^ bien sûr que je vais continuer. De toue manière je n'ai pas l'intention de m'interrompre sans en avertir les gens ! Donc ne t'inquiète pas !**

**Marionnette**** : Non, Jasper, Alice, Edward et Rosalie ne sont pas vampires. Mais ils sont un peu plus qu'humains… Je n'en dis as plus sinon, ça gâcherait la suite !**

**Caroline ****: merci, c'est gentil. J'en ai un peu marre aussi des fic sur Bella et Edward ou sur Edward et Bella !!!**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos review ^^ça m'a fait plaisir !**

* * *

J'étais heureux. Non. Heureux n'est pas le bon mot. Euphorique serait plus juste. Peut-être parce que, contrairement à ce que j'avais craint, j'avais déjà des amis. Peut-être parce que ces amis ne me jugeai pas. Ou peut-être parce que la plus belle fille du monde m'avait adressé la parole. C'était idiot, mais c'était sûrement ça.

Je partis pour le lycée dans cet état d'euphorie totale : premièrement, ce soir, j'avais un cours de sport ; deuxièmement, ma cousine arrivait bientôt ; troisièmement, j'allai revoir Rosalie Hale.

Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant apprécié un cours - surtout d'histoire de l'art ! - que celui d'hier.

Je me garai sur le parking et me dirigeai vers la salle de maths. Ma matinée passa lentement. J'attendais avec tellement d'impatience le cours d'histoire de l'art que j'aurai était incapable de dire sur quoi portaient les cours de maths, de géographie et d'anglais.

J'arrivai à la cantine accompagné de Ben et Mike. Je jetai un bref regard à table des Cullen et des Hale. Je m'arrêtai net. Ils n'étaient que deux à la table : le lutin et son copain. Une profonde déception s'empara de moi. Je gagnai sans enthousiasme ma table. La journée s'annonçait longue. L'idée de sécher me vint à l'esprit. Mais je la chassais vite. On ne sait jamais. Peut-être arrivera-t-elle en cours quand même ?

Ben me tira - encore une fois - de ma rêverie. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude. Nous nous rendîmes au cour d'histoire de l'art ensemble. Le cours s'annonçait beaucoup moins intéressant que le précédent.

La journée se termina lentement. Même le cours de sport fut ennuyeux. C'est avec soulagement que je gagnai ma voiture. À peine avais-je ouvert la portière que j'entendis une voix flûtée m'interpeler. Instinctivement, je me retournai.

- Salut ! S'exclama le lutin - dont j'avais oublié le nom à force de l'appeler mentalement ainsi. Jolie voiture !

- Merci, mais elle n'est pas à moi.

- De rien ! Continua-t-elle en ignorant ma remarque. Je suis Alice Cullen. Tu es Emmett, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en doutais, ajouta-t-elle avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

Bizarrement, je n'avais même pas envie de la frapper. Peut-être parce que c'était une fille….

« Ou peut-être parce que c'est la sœur de cœur de Rosalie » me souffla une petite voix dans ma tête.

Pour le coup, ce fut moi que je voulus frapper (mais me retins. Je n'imaginai pas très bien leur réaction s'ils me voyaient me frapper…)

- Je suis Jasper Hale. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Je me calmai, immédiatement, sans raison apparente. Il avait suffit que ce gars parle pour que je me calme alors qu'en temps normal j'aurai été énervé jusqu'au soir… Bizarre, ce mec… . À moins, que ce ne soit moi qui soit bizarre…

Jasper dût remarquer mon trouble car il fronça les sourcils. Je devais vraiment passer pour un demeuré. J'essayai d'arrêter ce conflit interne. Par bonheur, cela fonctionna. Et pourtant, le blond fronça encore les sourcils.

- Bon, bah… Je vais y aller, moi, finis-je par dire.

- Ok, répondit le petit lutin. À plus !

Waouh. La vache. C'est moi, ou ils sont tous étrange dans cette famille. Peut-être que les parents l'était aussi ? Pour cela, il aurait fallu que je les rencontre. J'aurais bien aimé … Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! Je pense qu'il faut que je me surveille, ou que j'aille voir un médecin. Le docteur Cullen est un très bon médecin, à ce qu'il paraît.

Je ne vis à peine le couple s'éloigner, trop occupé à régler le conflit qui faisait rage dans ma tête - je remarquai quand même que Jasper souriait, comme s'il venait de faire une bonne plaisanterie. Mais dès qu'ils furent partis, j'allai mieux. Étrange… Vraiment étrange …

Je montai dans ma voiture et me dirigeai vers la maison.

Une fois arrivé, je fis mes corvées habituelles - nourrir et abreuver le chat, faire mes devoirs - et allai dans l'écurie. J'observai un cheval appelé Saphir - j'ignore pourquoi - et me perdis dans mes pensées - bien sûr centrées sur la beauté de Rosalie, la raison de l'absence de Rosalie, la famille de Rosalie… Puis me revins en mémoire la discussion de la nouvelle avec cette pimbêche de Jessica

_***_

_- Le docteur a la petite trentaine, il les a adoptés. Les Hale, les blonds, eux, sont frère et sœur, jumeaux. Placés en famille d'accueil._

_***_

Le blond qui m'avait parlé, Jasper, était donc le frère jumeau de Rosalie. Donc, si je devenais son ami, je me rapprocherai d'elle. Mais comment faire ? Il avait l'air plutôt réservé. Ce serait dur de rentrer dans son cercle d'ami. À moins que … Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! Il fallait que je devienne ami avec Alice, alors je deviendrai ami avec Jasper et ensuite je serai ami avec Rosalie ! Pas compliqué le plan !

« Ami… ou plus » susurra la petite vois que j'avais entendue tout à l'heure.

- Mais tais-toi ! dis-je à voix haute.

- Parler tout seul est le début de la folie, commenta une voix.

Je sursautai. C'est pas vrai ! Elle était vachement silencieuse ! Ou alors je n'étais pas attentif … Pas facile, en même temps, d'être attentif tout en pensant à Rosalie…

- Je venais te chercher pour aller manger, dit ma tante.

- Déjà ?

Combien de temps avais-je encore passé à rêvasser ?

Je suivis ma tante alors de l'écurie. Nous mangeâmes en silence, moi perdu dans mes pensées, ma tante respectant sans doute mon silence.

Je montai me préparer pour la nuit et me couchai.

Le lendemain, Alice me sauta presque dessus quand je sortis de ma voiture.

- Rosalie est malade et elle voudrait que quelqu'un lui donne les devoirs. Elle a bien précisé « quelqu'un de confiance », alors je me suis dit que tu voudrais bien te charger de ça. À plus !

Et elle disparut, aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Le plan se déroulait bien, jusqu'ici.

La journée passa lentement, mais finit enfin par s'achever et je retrouvai Alice sur le parking, accompagnée de Jasper. Je lui donnai les devoirs pour Rosalie puis rentrai chez moi, où j'aidai Mélinda à préparer la venue de Joanne. Elle m'apprit que nous devions aller la chercher à l'aéroport de Port Angeles, le même que celui où elle était venue me chercher.

Le lendemain et le vendredi se déroulèrent de manière similaire : Rosalie était toujours absente, je passais les devoirs d'histoire de l'art à Alice pour qu'elle les lui donne, j'aidai ma tante à faire la chambre de Joanne. Son arrivée apporterait enfin un changement à la routine assez désagréable qui était en train de s'installer.

Nous étions enfin samedi. Je m'étais levé tôt - enfin, pour un jour sans école - afin d'aider ma tante à faire le lit de Joanne. Elle devait arrivé vers deux heures, dans l'après-midi. Nous partirions de la maison vers midi trente, ce qui me laissait quatre heures de libres, auxquelles on soustrait une demi heure de repas. Bon. Trois heures et demie. Qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien faire ? Je décidai de commencer ma dissertation d'histoire de l'art. Le sujet n'était pas trop complexe - « L'interprétation des tableaux de Rubens est-elle libre ? ».. En deux heures j'avais rédigé un bon brouillon, prêt à être mis au propre. Pendant a demi-heure qui suivit, je me promenai dans le parc. Ayant fait le tour, je m'arrêtai pour réfléchir à ma prochaine activité. J'étais sûr que Mélinda m'avait parler d'une salle de sport. Mais où était-elle ? Je cherchai et finis par la trouver, à l'opposé de l'écurie. J'y passai environ une heure, jusqu'à ce que a tant vienne me dire de manger. Je la suivis.

Une fois le repas finit, je pris une rapide douche, revêtis un jean et une chemise et descendis dans la cour, où ma tante m'attendait.

Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport à 14h15. Mélinda descendis de la voiture et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'endroit où le vol était censé arrivé. 14h20... 14h25... 14h30... 14h35... L'avion était en retard. Il arriva finalement vers 14h50 et j'entrepris de chercher ma cousine. Je remarquai alors une femme, particulièrement belle, avec un visage familier. Non, ce n'était pas ma cousine. Pas avec une jupe, des talons et un chemisier, le tout recouvert d'une veste à la mode. Mais, si ce n'était pas ma cousine, pourquoi se dirigeai-t-elle vers nous ?

- Maman ! Dit-elle en étreignant sa mère et en l'embrassant sur la joue. (Elle se tourna vers moi) Emmett ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

- Tu m'as manqué ! C'était pas drôle à la maison, sans toi !

- Tu m'as manqué aussi !

Je brisai doucement son étreinte pour la regarder.

- La vache ! M'exclamai-je. Tu as … changé.

- Tu fais allusion à ça, j'imagine, dit-elle en désignant sa tenue. C'est mon père. Pour lui, pas question que je m'habille en garçon ! Mais, après six ans on d'habitue ! Tu devrais essayer, ajouta-telle en pouffant.

- Le jour où je me travestirai n'est pas arrivé - et j'espère qu'il n'arrivera jamais !

Nous rîmes. Malgré son évident changement de style vestimentaire, elle était toujours la même. Elle était toujours comme moi.

Pendant tout le trajet du retour, nous plaisantâmes. J'étais assis à l'arrière avec Joanne et Mélinda à l'avant - ce qui était, en soi assez étant, compte tenu de tout ses préjugés.

Nous arrivâmes au manoir et Joanne s'exclama :

- J'y crois pas ! Ça fait deux ans que je suis partie et pas le moindre changement ?!

- Et moi, alors ? Rétorquai-je faussement vexé.

- Toi, tu n'es pas un changement. Juste un élément du paysage.

J'ébouriffai ses cheveux. Nous montâmes à l'étage et je l'aidai à défaire ses bagages. Une fois la tâche finie, je la laissai s'installer, allai dans ma chambre pris un survêtement et mon Ipod, puis me dirigeai vers la salle de sport. Une demi-heure plus tard, Joanne me rejoignit.

- Je savais que tu serais là, commenta-t-elle. Maman me doit 2$.

Je ris.

- Parle-moi du lycée, exigea-t-elle.

- Ah ! C'est vrai ! Tu vas aller au lycée ! Alors là, ma vieille, toi qui déteste être regardée tu vas être servie !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu seras avec moi, naturellement !

- Sérieusement.

- Parce que t'es nouvelle ! Tu réfléchis des fois ?

- Sûrement plus que toi.

Je sautai à terre, saisis son cou au creux de mon bras et frottai ses cheveux.

- Arrête, hurla-t-elle, au bord des larmes à force de rire.

Je la relâchai.

- Viens, je vais te montrer le plan. Je l'ai, il est dans ma chambre.

Je lui expliquai où de trouvai les classes de littérature, de maths, d'espagnol, d'anglais, de sport. Elle me dit qu'elle avait pris histoire de l'art et me proposai de me mettre à côté.

- Désolé, je peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- J'ai déjà une voisine attitrée.

- Oh oh ! Une voisine ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Calme-toi, Jo' . C'est pas moi qui ai choisi, dis-je en levant les mains et en sachant pertinemment que ça aurait été pareil si j'avais eu le choix.

- Elle est belle ?

Je cherchai un moyen de changer de sujet. Je vis le MP3 de Jo'.

- Voyons voir si tu écoutes la même musique qu'avant…

Rihanna, Beyoncé, Katy Perry….

- T'écoutes ça ?

- Bah ouais, répondit-elle simplement.

- Tu me déçois, dis-je en imitant le ton qu'utilisait mon père quand je ramenai une note de littérature.

Elle eut un rire mais enchaîna.

- Ne change pas de sujet, ou je vais croire que tu es amoureux …

- Oui, elle est belle ! M'énervai-je. Satisfaite ?

- Pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas vue !

Pour toute réponse je lui lançai mon oreiller dans la tête. Elle me répondit avec enthousiasme et une bataille de polochon mémorable s'en suivit.

* * *

_POV Joanne_

Je descendis de l'avion, courant presque - _presque_, parce que courir avec des talons aiguilles n'ai pas une tâche facile, croyez-moi ! - pour rejoindre ma mère et mon cousin, Emmett. Ce dernier était un personnage étrange. Il faisait plutôt peur, avec sa carrure… d' athlète - pour ne pas dire d'ours - , mais une fois qu'on était entré dans son cercle d'ami, c'était un gars très gentil et plein d'humour. Je l'adorai. Parmi mes cousins - même si j'en avais peu -, c'était de loin lui que je préférais. En fait, nous étions un peu les rebelles de la famille - lui de un an mon mentor - , nous brisions toujours les règles. Lui surtout, parce que moi, je suivais certaines de ces 'règles'. Par exemple, pour ce qui est d'occuper la place arrière dans une voiture, nous nous mettions tous les deux généralement à l'avant. Par contre, pour l'équitation, je montai, mais lui pas. C'était dû à un épisode assez traumatisant de sa vie, m'avait dit ma mère.

J'étais donc à l'aéroport, et je cherchai ma famille des yeux. Emmett étant le plus facile à repérer de part sa taille et ses agissements, je le vis en train de scruter les passants. Puis il me vit. Il se gratta la tête, comme face à une énigme insoluble, tandis que je me dirigeai vers eux en souriant.

J'étreignis ma mère et l'embrassai sur la joue. Elle m'avait manqué. Derrière ses allures froides, c'était une femme gentille et attentionnée.

- Maman ! m'exclamai-je.

Je me tournai vers mon cousin et lui sautai au cou.

- Emmett ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

- Tu m'as manqué ! s'exclama-t-il. C'était pas drôle à la maison, sans toi !

Je me remémorai toutes les bêtises que l'on avait faites au manoir McCarthy..

- Tu m'as manqué aussi !

Il brisa mon étreinte sans difficulté et se recula pour me regarder de plus près.

- La vache ! Tu as changé !

Je retins un rire.

- Tu fais allusion à ça, dis-je en désignant ma tenue. C'es l'œuvre de mon père - ou plutôt celle de sa styliste personnelle ! Pour lui pas question que je m'habille en garçon ! Mais après six ans, on s'habitue ! Tu devrais essayer, ajoutai-je en pouffant.

- Le jour où je me travestirai n'est pas encore arrivé - et j'espère qu'il n'arrivera jamais !

Nous rîmes. J'avais oublié combien il aimait plaisanter et combien j'étais bien en sa présence.

Le trajet s'écoula très rapidement, ponctué par les plaisanteries et les rires d'Emmett.

Nous arrivâmes au manoir et je descendis de la voiture.

- J'y crois pas ! Ça fait deux ans que je suis partie et pas le moindre changement ?! Plaisantai-je.

- Et moi ? Fit mine de bouder Emmett.

- Toi, tu n'es pas un changement. Juste un élément du paysage.

- Hey ! protesta-t-il en me donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

Nous montâmes à l'étage et il m'aida à m'installer. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis qu'il était parti qu'une fois que lui avoir posé une question à laquelle il ne répondit pas.

Je demandai à ma mère où il était et elle me dit qu'elle ne savait pas.

- Je te parie 2$ qu'il est dans la salle de sport, commençai-je.

- Je ne pense pas. Il passe beaucoup de temps dans, l'écurie en ce moment.

- Pari tenu ?

Elle frappa dans ma main en signe d'accord.

Je le trouvai effectivement dans la salle de sport, en train de soulever des altères d'une taille importante, assis sur un matelas.

- Je savais que tu serais là. Ma mère me doit 2$.

Il rit.

- Parle-moi du lycée, demandai-je.

- Ah ! C'est vrai ! Tu vas au lycée ! Alors là, ma vieille, toi qui déteste être regardée tu vas être servie !

- Pourquoi ? M'enquis-je. Elles sont si moches que ça, les filles là-bas ? Plaisantai-je.

- Parce que tu seras avec moi, naturellement.

Je remarquai qu'il évitai soigneusement de répondre à ma question. À tous les coups, il y en avait une qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil !

- Sérieusement.

- Parce que t'es nouvelle ! Tu réfléchis des fois ?

- Sûrement plus que toi.

Sans que je m'y attende, il bondit du matelas, coinça ma tête dans son coude et frictionna mon cuir chevelu avec une vigueur jamais vue encore.

- Arrête, le suppliai-je, à bout de souffle à cause de mes rires.

Il s'exécuta en riant.

- Viens, je vais te montrer le plan du lycée. Je l'ai, il est dans ma chambre.

Il m'expliqua où se trouvaient chacune des salles. Je lui dis que j'avais pris Histoire de l'art en option et il me répondit que nous aurions cours ensemble - le lycée n'avait pas fait l'effort de créer une classe différente pour chaque niveau à cause de nombre trop petit d'élèves qui suivais le cours, m'avait-il expliqué. Je lui proposai d'être mon voisin de classe.

- Désolé, je peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Il gardait la place pour une fille ?

- Parce que j'ai déjà une voisine attitrée.

Aucune trace de remords sur son visage. Hors, je le connaissais bien, en temps normal il aurait été repentant. Il y avait sûrement une fille dans l'histoire. Une fille qui lui plaisait. J'allai devoir mener ma petite enquête - et connaissant mon cousin, peut-être même allai-je devoir jouer les cupidons…

- Oh, oh ! Une voisine ? Jubilai-je.

- Calme-toi Jo', s'écria-t-il en levant les mains, comme pour se protéger. C'est pas moi qui l'ai choisie.

Ne rien ajouter. Ne rien ajouter.

- Elle est belle ?

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. La question était sortie tout seule.

- Voyons si tu écoutes la même musique qu'avant, dit-il.

Il s'était dérobé. Elle devait vraiment lui plaire.

- Tu écoutes ça ?!

- Oui, entre autre.

- Tu me déçois ajouta-t-il en mimant son père.(Je ris)

Il semblait heureux d'avoir réussi à changer de sujet. C'est pourquoi je revenais à la charge.

- Ne changes pas de sujet, ou je vais croire que tu es amoureux…

- Oui, elle est belle ! S'emporta-t-il. Satisfaite ?

Il avait répondu à la question. Preuve de plus qu'il en était amoureux.

- Pas tant qu'elle demeurera la princesse sans visage !

Il me lança un oreiller à la figure pour le faire taire et je lui répondis avec enthousiasme. Une bataille de polochon digne de la guerre mondiale éclata.

* * *

_POV Emmett_

La journée suivante fut aussi mouvementé que la précédente. Je remarquai que Joanne avait remis ses vieilles affaires.

Le lundi arriva un peu trop vite. J'emmenai Jo' en voiture au lycée. Je notai qu'elle était très bien habillée, dans une petite jupe noire et une chemise blanche. Classique, mais efficace. Elle avait sûrement un garçon en vue. Peut-être un de ses anciens amis.

Je remarquai que tout le monde nous regardait. Oh m***de ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Idiot ! Crétin ! Débile ! Stupide !

Pendant que je continuai de m'injurier mentalement, je vis une magnifique blonde faire rapidement volte-face en nous voyant, Joanne et moi, puis se diriger vers les toilettes. Rosalie. Et m***de !

Le rouquin me regardait. Il avait l'aire désolé. Je n'eus même pas envie de le frapper. C'est abattu que je rentrai en cours.

Mike vint à ma table.

- Waou ! Elle est canon la fille ! C'est ta copine ?

- C'est ma cousine, répondis-je même pas énervé par ce qu'il avait dit de Joanne.

- Ah… Euh… Et elle est avec quelqu'un ?

Si je n'avais pas relevé pour ses précédentes paroles, je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer. Je me levai.

- Je te préviens Newton, si tu la touches, je te tue.

Il recula puis se ressaisit et alla à sa place. Tout le monde me regardait. Encore.

- Désolé, je ne fais pas de photos dédicassées, déclarai-je, énervé par tous ces regards posés sur moi, reflétant les pensées de leurs propriétaires, qui se demandait si je ne m'étais pas échappé d'un asile psychiatrique.

Je me levai et sortis de la salle. Les couloirs étaient sombres. Au détour de l'un d'eux, je me trouvai face à face avec … Jasper. Contrairement à son habitude, il n'était pas flanqué de son petit lutin.

- Je sais ce qui s'est passé, dit-il simplement. Edward m'a raconté.

Edward ? C'était qui Ed… Ah, oui. Edward.

- Tu connais toute l'histoire ou seulement les rumeurs qui, je suis sûr, courent déjà, ironisai-je.

J'étais en colère. Pire, j'étais dans une colère noire.

- Ça dépend ce que tu entends par 'toute l'histoire', m'invita-t-il à poursuivre.

Je lui racontai tout, sûrement pour céder à l'envie pressante de me confier à quelqu'un.

- Je vais t'aider.

- Pardon ? m'étonnai-je.

- Je vais t'aider, répéta-t-il.

- À quoi faire ?

J'étais vraiment perdu.

- À conquérir le cœur de ma sœur, bien sûr, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Alors, là, je ne m'étais pas du tout attendu à ça. Mais alors pas du tout.

- Qui te dit que je veux le conquérir, son cœur ?

- On ne plaisante pas avec les sentiments.

Je restai silencieux. J'étais pathétique. À m'accrocher au pied de Rosalie, comme un chien s'accroche à un os - même si Rosalie étais loin d'être un os.

- Il te faudra de la patience. Beaucoup de patience. Parce que Rosalie a vécu quelque chose qui l'a traumatisée.

Et, sur ces mots, il partit. Je me dépêchai de retourner en cours.

* * *

_POV Jasper_

Je vis Emmett descendre de sa voiture, accompagné d'une fille très belle. Je le vis jeter un regard alentour, s'arrêter sur Rosalie, qui partait, visiblement vexée, en direction des toilettes. Je sentis Emmett s'énerver contre lui-même. Je le vis gagner sa salle de cours. Je sentis mon petit lutin de copine me tapoter gentiment le bras.

- Tu devrais aller lui parler, me conseilla-t-elle.

- À lui ou à elle ? M'enquis-je.

- Aux deux.

- Je veux bien, moi, mais Rosalie est enfermée dans les toilettes des _filles_, fis-je remarquer en accentuant le mot.

- Bon, d'accord j'y vais. Mais calme-le. Je suis peut-être pas empathe, moi, mais je le sens s'énerver d'ici.

- Et moi je l'entends, renchérit Edward. Mais, avant, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, Jasper.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Edward lança un regard en biais à Alice.

- C'est bon, j'y vais, râla-t-elle.

- Attends mon lutin, (elle détestai quand je l'appelais comme cela). Tu n'oublierai pas quelque chose ?

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et m'embrassa passionnément. Je lui rendis son baiser avec une ardeur contenue. Sentant le trouble d'Edward, je brisai délicatement notre étreinte, souhaitai à mon amour une bonne matinée.

- Je suis désolé, Edward. Je sais que ça te rend mal à l'aise, de nous voir s'embrasser.

- C'est pas grave, soupira-t-il.

- Alors ? Que voulais-tu me dire ?

- C'est à propos d'Emmett.

- Tu as raison. On ne part pas livrer bataille sans connaître le sol sur lequel on s'aventure.

- Tu comptes te battre ?

- C'est une métaphore !

- J'avais compris.

- Bon, alors, tu accouches où je t'emmènes à l'hôpital voir Carlisle ? Désolé, m'excusai-je aussitôt.

- C'est sa cousine. La fille.

- Ah oui ? Et …?

- Rosalie croit que c'est sa petite amie.

- Aïe.

Je m'assombris aussitôt.

- Quel cours a-t-il ?

- Littérature.

- Ok. J'y vais. Oh, attends. Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu' Alice soit là ?

- Oh, pour rien, s'empressa-t-il de dire en rougissant.

_Tu me caches quelque chose,_ pensai-je. Mais je n'ajoutai rien.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Ça sert, parfois, d'avoir un frère qui lit dans vos pensées. Je me dirigeai d'un pas hâtif vers le couloir de littérature. Il était vide. Personne. C'est alors que je sentis une vague furibonde émaner du dit couloir. J'entendis des pas furieux résonner. Je m'arrêtai et me tapis contre le mur. Je vis Emmett émerger du couloir.

Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre.

- Je sais ce qui s'est passé, dis-je. Edward m'a raconté.

- Tu connais toute l'histoire ou seulement les rumeurs qui, je suis sûr, courent déjà, ironisa-t-il.

Bien sûr que je savais toute l'histoire. J'allai le lui dire quand je sentis son besoin urgent de parler de ça à quelqu'un.

- Ça dépend de ce que tu appelles 'toute l'histoire'

Il me raconta tout.

- Je vais t'aider, déclarai-je.

- Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il .

- Je vais t'aider, répétai-je.

- À quoi faire ?

- À conquérir le cœur de ma sœur, bien sûr ! M'esclaffai-je.

- Qui te dit que je veux le conquérir, son cœur ?

- On ne plaisante pas avec les sentiments.

Il garda le silence. Il avait honte, je ne saurais dire de quoi.

- Il te faudra de la patience. Beaucoup de patience. Car Rosalie a vécu quelque chose qui l'a traumatisée.

* * *

**Un petit peu de sadisme ne fait pas de mal !!!**

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je suis désolée si vous en attendiez plus, mais, l'inspiration n'était pas avec moi !**

**J'espère que vous continuerez à m'envoyer des review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça me motive !**

**En tout cas, merci de me lire et à bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !**

**P.S. : La suite est déjà en cours d'écriture donc pas de panique, elle arrive dans maximum 1 semaine !**


	3. Alors on est ami ?

**Jour de publication : Samedi 24 Avril 2010**

**Voilà donc le chapitre 3. J'ai pas grand-chose à dire dessus, à part qu'il est légèrement plus court que les autres.**

**Je vous ai remis la fin du chapitre 2, vue par Jasper, parce que je me suis rendu compte que ça n'était pas compréhensible quand on ne lisait que le 3. **

**Merci encore pour vos review, ça m'a fait très plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre 2**_

_POV Jasper_

_- Je vais t'aider, déclarai-je._

_- À quoi faire ?_

_- À conquérir le cœur de ma sœur, bien sûr ! M'esclaffai-je._

_- Qui te dit que je veux le conquérir, son cœur ?_

_- On ne plaisante pas avec les sentiments._

_Il garda le silence. Il avait honte, je ne saurais dire de quoi_

_- Il te faudra de la patience. Beaucoup de patience. Car Rosalie a vécu quelque chose qui l'a traumatisée._

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : **__**Alors on est … amis ?**_

_POV Emmett_

_« Quelque chose l'a traumatisé » _. Cette phrase résonna dans ma tête pendant toute la matinée. Je me promis d'engager la conversation avec elle en histoire de l'art.

Très lentement, le déjeuner arriva. Je déjeunai avec mes ''amis'' - les guillemets étaient surtout pour Mike, mais j'étais en mode déprime, autrement dit en mode 'je-suis-seul-au-monde-et-je-n'ai-pas-d'amis'. Rosalie n'était pas là. Mais ses frères et sa sœur étaient attablés et mangeaient.

J'arrivai en cours d'histoire de l'art et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle était installée à _notre_ table.

- Salut, dis-je en m'installant.

Elle me regarda, d'un regard froid, et répondit enfin, sur un ton tout aussi froid et distant.

- Bonjour.

Ça commençait mal. Mais je n'allais pas m'avouer vaincu tout de suite. Alors, ça, non.

- Comment vas-tu ? Continuai-je.

- Bien.

Elle ne parla pas plus. Je reçu un mot venant de derrière moi. Je me retournai. C'était Joanne. Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

Je dépliai le petit morceau de papier et le lus.

_Excuse toi._

Je lui rédigeai une réponse courte.

_OK. Merci du conseil._

Je veux bien moi mais je lui dis quoi ?

- Rosalie, commençai-je tout bas.

Elle ne me répondit pas.

Tant pis, je réessayerai plus tard.

À l'interclasse, Alice vint me voir, flanquée de Jasper, qui me regardait avec insistance.

- Salut. Tu nous présentes ta cousine ? Dit-elle en désignant Joanne.

- Joanne, voici Alice Cullen et Jasper Hale, m'exécutai-je un peu surpris. Alice, Jasper, voici Joanne.

- Ravie de te connaître, s'exclama Alice.

- Enchanté, dit Jasper.

- Moi aussi, répondit Jo'.

- Tu manges avec nous demain ? S'enquit Alice.

- Ouais, si tu veux, répondis-je. Ça te va Joanne ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

Ils s 'en allèrent retrouver Edward et Rosalie, qui menaient une conversation assez vive. Je n'eus pas le courage d'aller lui parler. La sonnerie retentit et nous allâmes à nos cours respectifs.

La journée passa relativement vite, et avant d'avoir put dire ouf !, j'étais dans mon lit, à essayer de m'endormir.

Ce fut une nuit pénible. Je me réveillai souvent, la plupart du temps après un scénario catastrophique du déjeuner du lendemain. Pendant le temps qu'il y avait entre le moment où je me réveillai et celui où je me rendormais péniblement, je pris une décision. Je serais ami avec Rosalie Hale. Même si j'en voulais plus, je me contenterai de cela. Pour elle. Enfin, si elle voulait de moi…

Je me réveillai fatigué, et me préparai pour le lycée. À ma grande surprise, une voiture passa prendre Joanne. Ça tombait bien. Peut-être que comme ça, Rosalie accepterait de me reparler…

J'arrivai au lycée presque en retard, et je n'eus donc pas le temps d'aller voir Rosalie pour lui présenter mes excuses. Mais étais-ce réellement ce qu'elle voulait ? Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas de moi, que ce soit comme ami ou autrement ?

Assailli par le doute, je me rendis en cours. La matinée passa très vite et je gagnai la cantine, seul. À l'interclasse, Joanne m'avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas manger avec nous car elle déjeunai avec des amis.

Quand j'arrivai à leur table, ils étaient tous installés. Jasper était bien évidemment à côté d'Alice, qui était assise à la gauche d'Edward, qui avait pour voisine Rosalie. Et, bien sûr, la seule chaise libre était celle entre les deux jumeaux.

- Qui l'a invité à cette table ? Demanda férocement Rosalie, comme si je n'étais pas là.

- C'est moi, répondit Alice en regardant Jasper avec insistance.

Je commençai à m'énerver, mais une vague de calme m'envahit. Étrangement, Rosalie parut se calmer aussi.

- Je peux m'assoir ? Demandai-je en regardant plus Rosalie que son frère.

- Oui, répondit-elle.

Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, Jasper écarquilla les yeux. À croire que son but était qu'elle refuse.

Je mangeai silencieusement.

- Alors, comme ça, tu viens de Californie ? Demanda Alice.

- Oui. De Los Angeles, répondis-je.

- Ça doit faire un sacré changement, non ?

- Oui, mais, bizarrement, je préfère ma vie ici.

Alice lança un coup d'œil à Rosalie. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde interprète mal mes actes et mes paroles -même si c'était en partie pour elle que je préférais Forks - ?

- Bon, il faut aller en cours, dit Edward en souriant.

- Ne me dit pas que tu es pressé d'aller en biologie avancée, s'exclama Alice. Tu connais déjà tout !

- Quelque chose me dit que ça n'a rien à voir avec le sujet du cours, le taquina Jasper.

Edward se renfrogna. Nous rîmes. Même Rosalie esquissa un sourire. Ils partirent tous, nous laissant seuls. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

* * *

_POV Rosalie._

- Rosalie, commença-t-il.

Il s'arrêta. Je l'imitai. Il semblait hésiter à poursuivre, comme s'il cherchait ses mots ou qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de lui.

- Oui ? Finis-je par répondre.

- Je voulais m'excuser. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très gentil, ces derniers temps.

- Je rêves ou tu es en train de me présenter des excuses ?

- Je m'excuse, pourquoi ?

- Si quelqu'un doit s'excuser, c'est bien moi ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de t'ignorer ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses. Alors, voilà. Je te présentes mes excuses …

- Bonjour, excuses ! Plaisanta-t-il.

- Tu pourrais me laisser finir ? Dis-je en souriant malgré moi.

- Désolé, je ne t'interromprai plus, c'est promis !

- Tu vois ! Tu t'excuses encore !

- Désolé ! S'excusa-t-il - pour m'embêter, je suppose.

- Tant pis ! Je te prie de me pardonner pour ma stupidité.

- Pardonnée, rit-il en balayant mes paroles d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

Je ris aussi.

- Alors, ça veut dire qu'on est .. amis ? Demandai-je.

Je rougis.

* * *

_POV Emmett_

_« _ _ou plus … », _pensai-je. Non, non et non ! Il ne fallait pas que je pense comme cela. Si elle voyait en moi un ami, alors je serai le meilleur ami qu'elle n'ai jamais eu !

- Amis ! Acquiesçai-je.

Je souris. Nous entrâmes en classe ensemble et nous assîmes à nos places, sous les regards interrogateurs de nos camarades.

À l'interclasse, nous partîmes rejoindre Alice, Jasper et Edward dans leur coin habituel, d'après ce que m'avait dit Rosalie.

- Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, vous deux, commenta Edward en se renfrognant.

- Ouais, on est amis ! dit Rosalie en sautant presque de joie.

L'ambiance s'allégea. Alice la regarda en haussant les sourcils, Jasper sourit et me fit un clin d'œil discret tandis qu' Edward se détendait.

Il y avait encore juste un petit détail à régler avec Rosalie.

- Tu n'as pas vu ma cousine ? lui demandai-je.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Ta cousine ?

- Oui, la fille qui était avec moi hier. Elle est grande, brune, elle porte des talons …

J'essayais de ne pas décrire Rosalie, car malgré la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, Joanne ressemblait beaucoup à ma nouvelle amie. Mais en beaucoup, beaucoup moins belle - qui pourrait ne serait-ce qu'arriver au centième, non, au millième de la beauté de Rosalie ?

Le rouquin ricana. Je l'ignorai difficilement. Si ça continuait, j'allai le frapper. Il parut s'en rendre compte car il arrêta.

Un éclat de soulagement passa sur le visage de Rosalie.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vue, répondit-elle en souriant, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches magnifiquement bien alignées.

- Tant pis. Elle va pas se perdre !

Je préférai de loin rester avec Rosalie plutôt que de trouver Joanne en train de bécoter son copain.

La sonnerie retentit.

- Tu as quel cours ? Demandai-je à Rosalie.

- Littérature. Et toi ?

- Sport, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Ok. Bonne chance, alors !

- Merci, mais je pense que tu en auras plus besoin que moi !

- À demain, si je ne te revois pas sur le parking !

Cela voulait dire qu'elle comptait me revoir, non ?

- Ouais, à demain !

Le cours de sport passa sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je rentrai à la maison , euphorique.

La même voiture qui s'était garée devant le manoir ce matin se rangea sur le côté et Joanne en sortit en souriant.

- Salut, Emmett ! Pourrais-tu arrêter de m'épier à travers le rideau ? Rit-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

Je laissai retomber le coin de rideau.

- Désolé. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir qui c'est. Ça m'éviterai de le taper quand vous vous bécoterez !

- C'est Dean Lane.(Elle marqua une pause) Tu sors avec Rosalie Hale ?

Sa question me désarçonna.

_« Malheureusement, non. » _, pensai-je.

- Non. C'est mon amie.

- Et ta voisine de classe, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous !

Comment pourrait-il y avoir quelque chose alors qu'il n'y avait des sentiments que d'un côté ?

- Comme tu voudras.

Je fis mes devoirs, nourris mon chaton - dont ma tante s'était visiblement occupé - puis descendis manger. À ma grande surprise, Mélinda n'était pas là et Joanne était en train de manger de la pizza.

Face à mon regard interrogateur, elle répondit :

- M'man est po lo, elle est à Chiatle a'ors 'ai co'anguer de la pidja.

- C'est pas très féminin tout ça.

- 'a 'eule.

- Tu peux répéter ?

Elle avala son énorme bouchée.

- Ta g…

- Non, pas ça, ce que tu as dit avant.

- Maman n'est pas là, elle est partie à Seattle, alors j'ai commander de la pizza.

- Ah. Ok, dis-je en m'asseyant et m'emparant d' une part.

Une fois le repas fini, je montai me doucher et me couchai.

J'arrivai au lycée en avance. J'allai voir les Cullen et les Hale. Je serrai la main de Jasper, fit la bise à Alice puis à Rosalie. Sa peau était douce, lisse, sans défaut… J'aurais voulu la toucher, la couvrir de baisers encore et encore…

Non. Il ne fallait pas que je pense à ça.

Je remarquai alors qu'Edward n'était pas là.

- Il est où, Edward ?

- En train de draguer, fit Alice en désignant du menton Edward qui parlait à Bella.

Je ris. Edward qui drague c'est du jamais vu ! Il se retourna vers moi, furieux. Bella le regardait, étonnée. Elle ne semblait pas plus comprendre que moi. Il se tourna aussitôt vers elle et continua à lui parler.

- On t'expliquera, un jour, assura Rosalie.

Jasper lui lança un regard noir et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Je sais que vous avez un secret, dis-je.

Jasper se tourna directement vers Rosalie et la fusilla du regard.

- Rosalie … commença-t-il d'un voix menaçante.

- Elle ne m'a rien dit. Ça se sent, c'est tout. Et puis, ne vous inquiétez pas, quand je l'aurai découvert, je ne dirai rien.

La cloche retentit et nous allâmes chacun dans notre cours.

Comme la veille, je mangeai avec eux. Mais contrairement au jour précédent, Rosalie me parla. Nous conversâmes au sujet de sa famille adoptive. Elle me parla de Carlisle, son père, un médecin très réputé qui, malgré sa célébrité dans le monde de la médecine, avait choisi de s'installer ici, à Forks, de sa mère, Esmé, qui était mère au foyer mais adorait rénover des bâtiments. Elle me parla de son frère jumeau avec qui elle se disputai souvent - _« Il joue les grands frères protecteurs, _m'avait-elle dit_, parce qu'il est né dix minutes avant moi. »_. Elle me parla de ses relations avec ses parents, avec son frère et sa sœur adoptifs - rien qu'au ton qu'elle employai, je sus qu'elle les adorait. Je retins toutes les questions qui me brûlaient la langue au sujet de sa famille biologique.

- Et toi ? Comment est ton père ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- C'est un homme d'affaire.

- Tu t'entends bien avec lui ?

- Le chien s'entend bien avec le chat ? Répliquai-je en souriant tristement.

- Oh, je vois, souffla-t-elle.

- Et ta mère ?

- Elle était très belle. Je m'entendais très bien avec elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais ne posa pas de question. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je voulais qu'elle sache la vérité.

- Elle est morte d'une crise cardiaque.

* * *

_POV Rosalie_

Toutes les conversations qu'il y avait à la table cessèrent. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Emmett.

- Je suis désolée …, balbutiai-je. Je … Je voulais pas… Je ne savais pas…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Et en plus ce n'est pas grave … Ça fait longtemps, j'ai eu le temps de faire mon deuil, comme on dit.

- Navré de vous interrompre, mais on ferait mieux d'aller en cours, chuchota gentiment Jasper.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de cours, nous entrâmes et nous installâmes à notre table.

Le prof entra à reculons dans la salle, traînant derrière lui le matériel de projection.

- Je vais vous mettre un documentaire sur la vie de Rubens.

Il éteignit les lumières, baissa les stores et démarra le film.

Mauvais plan. Très mauvais plan. Dès que la lumière fut éteinte et la classe plongée dans le noir, des fourmillements et des picotements me parcoururent tout entier. Tout un film se déroula dans ma tête.

_Emmett était assis à côté de moi, sur le siège avant de ma voiture. Il se tourna vers moi, un sourire magnifique sur ses lèvres parfaites. Il se pencha vers moi tout doucement, arrivant dangereusement près de mon visage. « Faites que ça s'arrêtent. Faites que ça s'arrêtent ! » . Il se rapprocha encore. « Stop ! Stop! Stop ! » pensai-je de toute mes forces. Nos lèvres se touchèrent._

- Non ! M'écriai-je.

Tout le monde devait me regarder. Tant pis. J'étais trop mal pour m'en soucier.

- Melle Hale ! Je reconnais que les circonstances de la mort du père de Rubens furent tragiques, mais je vous prie de vous contrôler !

J'entendais à peine ce qu'il me disait. Sa voix résonnait dans ma tête, tout comme les rires de mes camarades. La tête me tournait, j'avais atrocement mal. Même le froid de la table sur laquelle ma tête reposait ne soulageait pas mon mal.

J'entendis alors _sa_ voix.

* * *

_POV Emmett_

J'avais posé ma tête sur la table, espérant ainsi ne pas céder à mon désir de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser amoureusement. Je n'essayais même plus de repousser ces pensées. Un cri me sortit de ma torpeur.

C'était _elle _qui avait crié.

- Melle Hale ! Je reconnais que les circonstances de la mort du père de Rubens furent tragiques, mais je vous prie de vous contrôler !

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Rosalie ! Chuchotai-je de façon à ce qu'elle soit la seule à m'entendre. Rosalie, dis quelque chose !

Elle releva faiblement la tête.

- Qu… Quelque ch … chose …

Elle essaya de sourire, mais ne parvins qu'à faire une drôle de grimace.

- Mr McCarthy, emmenez Melle Hale à l'infirmerie.

M***de !

- Tu penses pouvoir te lever ? Lui demandai-je tout bas.

Elle acquiesça faiblement. Elle se leva, sous les regards horrifiés de nos camarades, s'appuyant fortement sur sa chaise. Elle vacilla légèrement mais son équilibre sembla se stabiliser. Je la pris doucement par le bras et l'entraînai dehors. À mis chemin, à bout de force, elle s'arrêta et s'allongea.

- Oh, non ! Il n'en est pas question ! Tu te relèves ou je t'amènes de force à l'infirmerie !

Elle essaya de se relever mais retomba par terre. Je m'approchai alors doucement d'elle, et la pris dans mes bras. Un ami pouvait bien faire ça… non ?

Elle était très légère, malgré sa taille, et - heureusement pour moi - se laissa faire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

C'était son frère, Jasper. Il s'approcha de moi pour prendre sa sœur.

- T'inquiète, je maîtrise, lui assurai-je (peut-être sur un ton un peu trop possessif car sa joue frémit pour étouffer un sourire). Elle se sentais mal, je sais pas pourquoi… On regardait un film en histoire de l'art et …

- Ok. J'ai compris, me coupa-t-il. Je t'accompagne là-bas.

Quand j'arrivai à l'infirmerie, l'infirmière poussa un petit cri de surprise.

- Elle est malade, l'informai-je.

Je déposai délicatement Rosalie sur le petit lit.

- Bon et bien … Je crois que je vais y aller …, dis-je à Jasper.

- Reste. Elle aura besoin d'un ami.

- Oui mais tu es là, toi. En plus, tu es son frère.

- Raison de plus pour que je m'en aille ! S'esclaffa-t-il. La dernière fois, quand elle s'est réveillée, elle a voulu me frapper et j'ai du m'enfermer dans un placard pour lui échapper ! (Je ris). En plus, je dois retourner en cours.

Sur ces mots, il disparut.

- Sortez, m'ordonna l'infirmière.

- Non, je dois rester.

À ma grande surprise, elle abandonna et retourna lire son roman à l'eau de rose. Si j'avais été à Los Angeles, on m'aurait jeté dehors sans ménagement. Heureusement que j'étais à Forks, alors.

Rosalie se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard.

- Emmett ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Je sais pas …, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Ton frère m'a dit de rester, alors …

- Ah .

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, il faut toujours que je dorme après avoir eu … ce genre de chose…, dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- Tu penses pouvoir retourner en cours.

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

- Tu n'as pas cours ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-J'ai sport, alors ça va, je peux sécher !

Heureusement pour moi, l'infirmière était trop occupée avec son roman pour m'entendre. Rosalie esquissa un semblant de sourire.

Je l'invitai à sortir de l'infirmerie et lui soufflai :

- Tâche d'avoir l'air malade.

Je vis son teint virer au gris et des gouttes de sueur perler sur son front.

- Ça va ? m'inquiétai-je.

Elle rit.

- Ah ! M'exclamai-je, ayant enfin compris. Dis donc, c'est réaliste. Il faudra que tu m'apprenne, un de ces jours.

Ses lèvres parfaites s'étirèrent pour former un sourire parfait.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

- Elle est malade. Pourriez-vous lui signer une excuse ?

- Mais tout à fait. Tu en veux une, aussi, je suppose ?

Je sentis Rosalie se raidir.

- Pourquoi pas ! Pendant qu'on y est !

Nous sortîmes du bureau et allâmes jusqu'à ma voiture.

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais, dans le bureau ?

- Heu … Envie de vomir…

Même moi je sus qu'elle mentait. Mais alors qu'avait-elle réellement eu ?

Arrivés à la voiture, elle s'exclama :

- Oh ! Une BMW ?! M6 ?! Moi, j'ai une M3 !

- Ah bon ? Tu conduis une M3 ?!

- Cadeau de mon père.

- Et quel cadeau ! Celle-là est à ma tante.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture.

- Je te conduis où, au fait ?

- Va à l'hôpital, s'il te plaît, je dois aller voir mon père.

- À vos ordres, Mademoiselle, ris-je.

Le trajet se déroula en silence. J'observai Rosalie à la dérobée et réalisai qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées et n'avait pas vu que nus étions devant l'hôpital où travaillait son père.

- Rosalie, dis-je doucement. On est arrivé.

- Oh ! Merci, Emmett ! À plus tard !

Je repartis chez moi, aux anges. Par bonheur, Mélinda n'était pas là quand j'arrivai, ce qui m'évitait tout un tas de question embarrassantes.

Comme tous les soirs, je nourris mon chat et lui donnai à boire, fis mes devoirs, pris mon repas en bas, avec Mélinda et Joanne, pris une douche et me couchai. Les bras de Morphée ne tardèrent pas à m'emmener aux pays des rêves.

Les jours s'écoulèrent pour former des semaines, qui donnèrent naissance à un mois. Un mois déjà que j'étais ami avec Rosalie. Un mois seulement que j'existais.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà. Mon chapitre 3 est déjà terminé et le quatre est presque fini … dans ma tête … Il ne me reste plus qu'à le mettre sur papier - sur traitement de texte, plutôt !**

**Je compte bientôt écrire un fiction su Alice et Jasper mais il ne faut pas que je m'emballe trop, j'ai déjà du mal à vous poster les chapitres de celle-là rapidement ! ^^^Je la commencerai sûrement une fois celle-ci terminée.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimez et SURTOUT, n'hésitez pas à laisser des review ! ^^ ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

**À bientôt j'espère,**

**Punkie1001.**


	4. Oh non ! Tout, mais pas lui !

**Jour de publication : 25 avril 2010**

**Me revoili me revoilou pour le chapitre 4 ! C'est un chapitre un peu noir pour Rosalie où on en apprend beaucoup sur elle.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira**

**Bonne lecture**

**Punkie1001**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Oh, non ! Tout mais pas lui !**_

_POV Emmett_

Un mois et deux semaines que je connaissais Rosalie. Un mois que j'étais son ami. Un mois que je devais faire attention à ne pas lâcher une parole qui révèlerait mon stupide béguin d'adolescent pour elle.

* * *

_POV Rosalie. _

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle prenne un rendez-vous chez le gynécologue ? Je lui avais dit que mes nausées n'étaient en rien dues à un grossesse, mais elle avait insisté. Et, moi j'avais fini par céder. Comme un idiote.

***

_**Un mois auparavant **_

_- Rosalie ? demanda Esmé en frappant à ma porte. Je peux entrer ?_

- _Oui, oui vas-y, entre._

_Elle entra, un air compatissant sur le visage._

_- Carlisle m'a dit que tu avais été malade, aujourd'hui. Est-ce vrai ?_

_- Oui, mais je vais mieux, maintenant, me bornai-je à répondre, comme à chaque fois que cela m'arrivai._

_- . Était-ce encore comme la dernière fois ? Mal de tête, nausées ?_

_- Oui._

_- Je pense que tu devrais consulter un médecin, me conseilla-t-elle, d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumé - bien que sa voix fut toujours douce, quelques soit les circonstances (sauf quand elle était en colère …)._

_- Je suis aller voir Carlisle, répondis-je, étonnée. _

_- Je pense que tu devrais aller voir un médecin plus … approprié aux circonstances._

_Je voyais où elle voulait en venir. Mais j'avais déjà pensé aux éventualité._

_- C'est impossible, lui-dis._

_- Qu'est-ce qui est impossible, Rose ?_

_- Que je sois enceinte._

_- Et pourquoi pas ?_

_Malgré le ton empreint de douceur qu'elle avait employé, je m'énervai._

_- Parce que je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme, hurlai-je. _

_Un silence suivit ma déclaration. J'étais sûre que toute la maison m'avait entendu._

_- Pas de mon plein gré, du moins._

_Malgré moi, j'éclatai en sanglots, agrémentés de larmes qui coulaient en flots intarissables. _

_***_

J'étais dans ma voiture, garée devant la clinique. Je ne voulais pas y aller, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'essuyai les larmes qui avaient - encore - débordé, et sortis courageusement de la voiture.

Je me rendis à l'accueil, où l'on me dit d'attendre là-haut. Je montai les étages, pour enfin parvenir à une salle d'attente où je m'installai. Je sortis un magazine de mon sac et commençait à en feuilleter les pages. En théorie, je n'aurais pas dû être seule. J'étais mineure et Esmé aurait dû m'y accompagnée. Mais en mère formidable qu'elle était, elle m'avait laissé le choix et j'avais voulu être seule. Elle avait prétendu que j'avais dix-huit ans, ce qui n'était pas un mensonge, dans le fond - et la plupart des gens le croyait facilement.

- Melle Hale, appela la secrétaire.

Je me rendis dans une salle aux murs blancs qui donnait une dérangeante sensation de vide - mais quoi de plus normal pour un hôpital ? - et une infirmière me dit de me déshabiller et d'enfiler la tunique vert pâle qu'elle me tendit.

J'enlevai mes chaussures, mon tee-shirt, mon jean et commençai à dégrafer mon soutien-gorge, quand des mains emprisonnèrent les miennes et enlevai définitivement mon sous-vêtement. Je me retournai, prête à frapper et poussai un cri d'effroi.

- Alors, chérie, comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ?

- Lâche-moi, Royce ! M'écriai-je.

- Toujours aussi têtue, à ce que je vois …

Il commença à enlever mon shorti, et profitant que son attention soit concentrée ailleurs que sur mes mains, le giflai de toute mes forces. Il se figea, me laissant le temps de remettre mon soutien-gorge. Je courus vers mes vêtements, les pris - par chance, j'avais posé mes chaussures dessus - et m'élançai vers le cabinet adjacent à la pièce d'examen où se tenait encore mon harceleur. Je m'enfermai à clé et entrepris de me rhabiller.

- Pas de chance, Rosie. Tu es enfermée dans mon bureau.

J'entendis la clé cliqueter dans la serrure. Des frissons me parcoururent. Une seule issus se présentait à moi. La fenêtre. Je n'hésitai pas. Par chance, une énorme branche de vigne-vierge grimpait juste à côté de la fenêtre. Je m'y accrochai tant bien que mal. J'entendis la porte du bureau claquer. Je me dépêchai de descendre le long de la branche autant que je le pus - ou plutôt autant que c'était possible avec des talons aiguilles - et vis la tête de Royce penchée par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Tu ne m'échappera pas, Rosalie, lança-t-il furieux, mais toute fois assez bas pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

Et il disparut. La terreur embrumait mon cerveau, mais mon instinct me dictait une seule chose : fuir. Aussitôt en bas du bâtiment, je courus jusqu'à ma voiture. Porter quasiment toujours des talons aiguilles de plus de cinq centimètres m'avait au moins aidé à une chose : courir vite, même en portant ce type de chaussures. Je fus rapidement à ma voiture, mis le contact et démarrai. Je vis Royce sortir de la clinique, soufflant comme un bœuf. Fort heureusement pour moi, il ne se dirigea pas vers sa voiture.

- Mademoiselle ! Revenez ! l'entendis crier, sûrement pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Mon ouïe surdéveloppée me permit -malheureusement -d'entendre ce qu'il chuchota tout bas.

- Je ne lâcherai pas. Je reviendrai. Cette fois, tu ne t'échappera pas. Cette fois, personne ne te sauvera. Et cette fois, tu seras à moi. Encore.

Les frissons qui parcouraient mon corps se transformèrent en spasmes de frayeur. Je luttai tout le trajet contre les larmes.

J'avais besoin de voir quelqu'un. Pas Carlisle ; lui, il appellerai la police et Royce s'en sortirai indemne, comme la dernière fois. Esmé, répugnant à la seule idée d'utiliser la violence - ce que je comprenais très bien -, lui parlerait, ce qui ne marcherait pas. Edward, étant d'un nature facile à s'emporter, irait le voir et le frapperait à mort - non que cela me gêne que Royce meure, mais mon frère risquerait la prison, et je me sentirai vraiment coupable d'être la cause de son incarcération. Alice déciderai d'aller le voir - et pas pour parler : elle le taperai -elle aussi - jusqu'à ce qu'il jure de ne pas recommencer ou qu'il meure. Elle serait sans aucun doute rejointe par Jasper, qui n'accepterait jamais, au grand jamais ! de laisser sa petite amie se battre (du moins pas seule). Et il finirait tous deux en prison. Si Edward ne venait pas se joindre à la fête - auquel cas ils seraient trois à croupir à l'ombre.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne que je voulais voir. Et cette personne, j'ignorai où je pouvais la trouver.

* * *

_POV Alice_

Hum… Quel bonheur d'être dans les bras de l'homme qu'on aime… Rien ne pourrait venir gâcher cela.

À part une vision. Et oui, je vois le futur. Et non, ça n'a rien à voir avec les déchets radioactifs qui peuplent notre environnement !

Avec la chance qui me caractérise parfois, j'eus une vision juste à ce moment là. Mais c'était mieux que je l'ai eue. Car c'était une vision des plus terrifiantes.

Je me raidis, ce qui alerta mon compagnon et la vision débuta.

_Rosalie était dans une salle d'examen. Elle se dévêtait. Un homme venu de derrière elle emprisonna ses mains. C'était Royce._

Je n'avais pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Mais mon don ne se pliait hélas pas à mes exigences.

_Il lui arracha son soutien-gorge tandis qu'elle émettait un hoquet terrifié. Il entreprit de lui retirer le dernier vêtement qui la recouvrait._

Faites que ça s'arrête là. Faites que ça s'arrête là.

_Rosalie se dégagea et le gifla. Elle courut prendre ses affaires, s'enferma dans la pièce adjacente et se rhabilla. Déjà la clé de Royce ouvrait la porte._

La vision s'arrêta. Elle serait piégée. Et à nouveau il la …

_- _Calme-toi Alice, me dis gentiment Jasper en me caressant le dos.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais de la chance que ce soit mon petit ami …

À non ! Pas une vague de calme ! Je luttai autant que faire se peut contre la léthargie qui m'envahissait - à cause de lui, qui plus est ! -.

- Jasper ! Il faut aller l'aider ! M'exclamai-je.

- Qui ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

- Le médecin de Rosalie, c'est Royce.

Il eut un moment de silence.

- Je vais le frapper ! Rugit-il. Je vais le tuer !

- Ça ne sert à rien, dit Edward en entrant.

- Si, ça détend les nerfs ! répliqua Jasper.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé. Si, à la réflexion, la dernière fois

- Rosalie nous en voudra si nous intervenons, tenta de le calmer Edward.

- Je m'en fous qu'elle m'en veuille, je vais le tuer !

Il disait sûrement ça sous l'effet de la colère, car en temps normal, que Rosalie lui en veuille était l'un de ses pires cauchemars. Mais là, mon Jasper n'était pas dans son état normal.

Edward le saisit par la taille pour l'empêcher de partir, et Jasper se débattit comme un diable. Je me plaçai devant lui pour tenter de le calmer. Une nouvelle vision m'assaillit, ce qui eut l'effet souhaité car il arrêta de hurler quelques instants.

- Elle sera avec Emmett, souris-je.

Edward sourit et Jasper se calma un peu.

- Royce ne va pas lui faire de mal ? S'inquiéta mon amour de petit ami, une fois un peu plus serein. (et je sus tout de suite qu'il ne parlait pas d'Emmett)

Il avait insufflé tellement de haine et de hargne dans le nom que j'en frémis.

- Non, elle va pouvoir s'échapper cette fois.

Il soupira de soulagement.

- Quand même, si je le croise, je le tue.

- Et je pense que vous serez deux à le tuer, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Trois. Il ne faut pas m'oublier, s'indigna faussement Edward.

- Qui est le deuxième, alors ? S'enquit- Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

- Emmett… Elle va tout lui raconter.

Edward sourit franchement - sourire qui se figea bien vite quand il lut dans mes pensées - , tandis que Jasper esquissa un semblant de sourire.

_- _Et moi qui croyait que ça vous embêterai si elle lui racontai notre secret !

Le tout petit sourire de mon homme s'affaissa , qui s'affaissa aussi vite que celui de mon frère un instant plus tôt quand je parlai.

- Oups …

* * *

_POV Emmett_

Nous étions samedi. Et comme tous les samedis, je m'ennuyai. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, j'étais sorti de la maison. Pas vraiment de mon plein gré. Enfin, si. C'était moi qui avait décidé, face aux deux alternatives qui s'étaient présentées. Joanne recevait son petit copain, et entre rester à la maison, les voir s'embrasser - et oui, ma cousine n'avait aucune retenue ! - et tout le tintin ou aller à Seattle, la question ne se posait même pas. Mélinda m'avait emmener - j'avais découvert que, en fait, William n'était pas si maltraité que ça, et que ma tante conduisais ! (sans pour autant baisser le salaire de son chauffeur) - et m'avais dit de l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne me chercher.

- Pas la peine, avais-je répondu. Je rentrerai en bus !

- Appelle-moi quand même, je serai rassurée.

Je souris à cette pensée. Mélinda se comportait un peu comme une mère avec moi, parfois. Elle était vraiment gentille. Mais n'égalerai jamais ma mère biologique, Nymphadora. En pensant à elle, une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

Je traversai l'une des rues de Seattle, et je vis une M3 rouge me foncer dessus - pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas ce qu'est une M3 (honte à vous !), c'est une voiture BMW, bande d'incultes ! Par bonheur - ou malheur, ça dépend comment on voit les choses-, le conducteur s'arrêta à temps. La portière s'ouvrit. Il n'allait quand même pas me reprocher de traverser, quand même ?! En plus le feu était vert, pour moi !

Telle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque ce fut Rosalie qui descendis et se précipita sur moi.

- Rosalie ?

Elle ne me répondit pas. En même temps, ce n'était pas une question, mais un constat. Des tremblements agitaient tout son magnifique corps, et je sentais ma chemise légère qui commençait à coller à ma peau à cause de ses larmes intarissables que je sentais couler de ses yeux.

- Chut. Là, là. C'est fini.

Je ne lui posai aucune question. Après tout, j'étais son meilleur ami.

- Viens, dis-je d'un voix rassurante en l'entraînant vers sa voiture.

Elle se détacha de moi et me laissa m'installer sur le siège du conducteur. Je garai la berline sur un parking et stoppai le moteur. À peine le contact fut-il coupé qu'elle se jeta sur moi et enfouit sa tête dans mon épaule. Je me rapprochai d'elle et la consolai maladroitement.

Au bout d'interminables minutes de chagrin - ou de peur, je ne saurai le dire - pour elle et de torture pour moi - sa souffrance provoquait inévitablement la mienne - , elle parut se calmer. Elle releva son visage parfait, même strié par les larmes, vers moi et dit :

- Excuse-moi.

- Ne t'excuses pas, la rassurai-je. C'est le rôle d'un ami de faire ça.

- Tu dois me prendre pour une folle, maintenant, soupira-t-elle.

- Non. Je peux juste constater que tu es une femme sensible et délicate. Et magnifique, par-dessus le marché.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ?! Pourquoi lui avais-je dis ça ? C'est moi qu'elle allai prendre pour un fou !

Contrairement à ce que je pensai, et à ma grande surprise, elle sourit. De ce sourire magnifique et délicat qu'elle m'avait fait il y avait maintenant un mois, lorsque nous étions devenus amis.

Une émotion passa sur son visage. Étais-ce la joie ? Étais-ce la surprise ? Étais-ce l'euphorie ? Je ne saurai le dire.

- Ça va mieux ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, je crois.

- Tu veux aller boire ou manger quelque chose ?

- Oui, mais avant, je te dois quelques explications.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Euh … Par où veux-tu que je commence ?

- Par le commencement, bien sûr !

- Sérieusement, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Là où ça te sera le plus facile de commencer.

- D'accord. En fait j'ai été un ''accident'' . Mes parents étaient des gens plutôt riches qui n'aspiraient qu'à l'argent et au succès. Ils ne voulaient pas d'enfants mais désiraient quand même … commettre le pêché de la luxure, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. (Je ris) Ne te moque pas ! Bon, je continue. Ils m'ont placés à l'orphelinat dès mon plus jeune âge. Vers seize ans, l'orphelinat m'a envoyé travailler en Ukraine, à Tchernobyl, dans les champs. C'était en 1986 …

- Pardon ?!

- Laisse-moi finir. C'était en 1986. Comme tu le sais sûrement il y a eu l'accident nucléaire mais les médias ont dit que les populations avaient été évacués. Mais pas nous, qui travaillions dans les champs. Nous avons été irradiés et la plupart d'entre nous sont morts. Mais certains sont restés vivants et sont devenus … ce qui je suis maintenant.

- Waouh.

- Comme tu dis.

- Et pour tes frères ? Et ta sœur ? Et tes parents ?

- Carlisle est un vampire. Je crois qu'il est parmi les seuls encore en vie. Esmé a été irradiée en 1952. Carlisle l'a trouvée. Elle avait été tellement irradiée qu'ils l'ont mis directement à la morgue, dans une pièce stérile. Ça été le coup de foudre. Il l'a alors emmenée chez lui jusqu'à ce que sa 'tranfsormation' s'achève. Et depuis, ils vivent heureux. Elle habitait au Canada, en Otario. Alice, elle, habitait en Californie, près de Simi Valley. Ses parents l'avaient mise à l'orphelinat car elle avait un don. Elle voyait l'avenir. D'ailleurs c'est une chose qu'elle a toujours. Elle a été irradiée en 1959. Carlisle avait entendu parler d'elle et il lui a couru après jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve. Elle a décidé de se joindre à eux, peu après imitée par Edward, qui a été irradié en 1961 à Idaho Falls. Ils m'ont après trouvée, moi, en 1986.

- Et ton frère ? M'enquis-je.

- Lui, il n'a pas été irradié. Lorsqu'il avait seize, pendant que je travaillais en Ukraine, l'Etat (d'Amérique, bien sûr), l'a pris comme … cobaye, on va dire. Ils lui ont fait toutes sortes de traitements, si bien que maintenant, il est immortel, a une ouïe et une vue surdéveloppée et cours très vite.

- Et toi ?

- Alice, Edward, Esmé, Carlisle et moi avons les mêmes 'caractéristiques', sauf que Carlisle court beaucoup plus vite, scintille au soleil et a une intelligence beaucoup plus développée, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Non que les autres soient bêtes, mais c'est sa nature de vampire qui veut ça. Ah, et aussi il se nourrit de sang.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Mais pas de sang humain, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Il est végétarien. Il se nourrit de sang animal. Il n'a jamais cédé à la tentation que le sang humain représente pour ceux de son espèce.

- Il travaille à l'hôpital , non ? Comment ça se fait qu'il puisse y travailler ?

- Ah, ça fait partie de son don. Il a un self-control à toute épreuve. L'autre partie consiste à compatir envers les gens qui l'entourent. Il dit que c'est parce que les vampires emportent dans leur secondes vie leurs caractéristique humaines le plus fortes.

- Ça fait beaucoup de choses à avaler tout ça.

- Bois de l'eau ça va passer, rigola-t-elle.

Je fus étonné de la voir rire après ce qui venait d'arriver.

- Et Edward, il a quoi de spécial ? Tu sais l'autre jour… Bon, ça fait maintenant un mois, mais bon … Et Jasper aussi. Ils me paraissent … bizarres.

Elle rit encore.

- Ah, oui ! Je t'ai pas dit ! Jasper est empathe - il contrôle les émotions des gens qui sont autour de lui - et Edward lit dans les pensées.

_Edward lit dans les pensées ?! _Glups …

- Tu viens ? M'enquis-je.

- Où ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Boire un verre. Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais soif ? M'empressai-je d'ajouter.

- Je ne t'ai pas tout raconté, se renfrogna-elle.

- Tu n'y es pas obligée, tu sais, assurai-je, sentant ses réticences.

- J' en ai envie, répondit-elle. Même jure de ne pas me juger.

- Je jures solennellement de ne pas juger ni me moquer de Rosalie Hale à cause de l'histoire qu'elle va me raconter, déclarai-je en mettant la main sur mon cœur, ce qui eut pour effet de la détendre un peu.

- Avec ma famille, nous nous étions installés en Angleterre, dans les années 1995.(Sa voix était plus triste, plus ferme et plus dure que lorsqu'elle parlait de sa famille adoptive.) Je prétendais avoir 25 ans, même si je paraissais jeune. Tout allez bien, j'aillais à l'université de Cambridge où je suivais des cours d'art avec Edward qui faisait de la littérature, Jasper - qu'Alice m'avait aidé à cherché car je l'avais 'perdu de vue' - étudiait l'histoire à Oxford avec Alice qui étudiait les langues étrangères.

Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Royce. Je l'avais trouvé charmant au début et avait tout fait pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec lui. J'avais atteint mon but et nous nous étions retrouvés au restaurant. Il m'avait paru être un parfait gentleman. Suite à un autre rendez-vous, il avait voulu … passez à la vitesse supérieure.

Je pouvais sentir le malaise de Rosalie, je pouvais presque sentir ma gorge se serrer sous l'effet des sentiments que lui remémorait ce souvenir.

- J'avais refusé et là … et là … il … il …

Sa voix se brisa. Elle fut incapable de continuer et éclata en sanglots. Je la pris doucement dans mes bras, l'attirant sur mes genoux. Je la berçai telle une enfant qui aurait fait un cauchemar. Je paraissais calme, mais j'avais des envies de meurtres. Si jamais je croisais ce gars, j'étais sûr qu'il n'en ressortirais pas indemne - ou même qu'il n'en ressortirais pas tout court.

J'attendis qu'elle se calme, ce qu'elle finit par faire.

- Excuse-moi, s'excusa-t-elle encore.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas grave.

- Pour en revenir où j'en étais …

- Tu n'es pas obligée de continuer, la coupai-je, je crois que je commence à comprendre… Tu l'as revu, c'est ça ? ajoutai-je tout doucement.

Elle hocha la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, sûrement pour retenir les sanglots qui naissaient dans sa gorge, accompagnant les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Je les essuyai du revers de ma main, et elle ferma les yeux.

Elle se ressaisit, et les larmes cessèrent peu à peu.

- On va boire un verre ? Lui demandai-je.

- Je dois être hideuse, marmonna-t-elle.

- Non, tu es magnifique, comme toujours.

- C'est gentil, sourit-elle tristement.

Malgré les longues minutes, peut-être même les heures, qu'elle avait passé à pleurer, ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges, son nez était de porcelaine, comme le reste de sa peau.

- Allez, viens, l'encourageai-je.

Elle sortit tant bien que mal de la voiture, tangua légèrement et se mit en route. Je la rejoignis rapidement.

Rosalie était une femme magnifique, personne n'aurait pu le nier. Si bien que dans la rue, tout le monde la regardait.

Plusieurs hommes lui lancèrent des coups d'œil salaces.

_Ne pas les frapper. Ne pas les frapper._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais fermé les yeux . Je les rouvris.

- Rien, c'est juste que … quand ils te regardent comme ça, j'ai envie de les frapper…

Elle sourit. Un autre gars passa et la regarda semblablement. J'allai le frapper mais une main douce s'empara de la mienne. Je regardai ma main entrelacée avec celle de Rose. Elle suivit mon regard et me lâcha, rougissante. Je l'attirai un peu plus près de moi. Nous entrâmes dans un café, où nous nous assîmes. Le serveur arriva presque aussitôt pour prendre nos commandes. J'interrogeai Rosalie du regard.

- Je prendrai juste un verre d'eau, dit-elle.

- Tu devrai manger, lui conseillai-je.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- C'est dommage, je vais devoir choisir pour toi, souris-je.

- Bon, d'accord. Je vais prendre un … muffin au chocolat.

- Deux muffin au chocolat et une bouteille d'eau, adressai-je au serveur, qui dévisageai bêtement Rosalie.

Pourquoi voulais-je frapper tous ceux qui la regardaient ? Je me raclai la gorge et répétai-je la commande à l'intention du serveur, qui partit.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous. Le serveur arriva et nous déposa notre commande.

- Mange, tu iras mieux après, lui conseillai-je.

Elle dut se rendre compte qu'elle avait vraiment faim car elle engloutit presque son gâteau. Elle regardai maintenant le mien avec convoitise.

- Emmett a tout prévu, ris-je en lui tendant le muffin.

- Merci.

Elle but ensuite toute la bouteille - qui contenait un litre d'eau. Je payai l'addition et nous retournâmes sur le parking où était garée sa voiture.

Elle se dirigea vers le siège conducteur mais je lui bloquai le passage.

- Quoi ? Je vais mieux maintenant !

- Il n'empêche que ce sera moi qui conduira !

- Si ça te fait plaisir, soupira-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas que ça me fait plaisir, c'est juste que c'est mieux après cette journée.

Je m'installai au volant et elle me passa ses clés. Le trajet se déroula silencieusement. Arrivés à Forks, je lui demandai :

- Tu habites où en fait ?

- Continue comme si tu voulais aller dans la forêt.

Je suivis ces instructions. Quand nous arrivâmes à l'orée de la forêt, je réitérai ma question et elle me dit de suivre le chemin, ce que je fis, surpris.

- Arrête-toi là, ça ira.

C'était en plein milieu de la petite route sur laquelle nous roulions.

- Mais, il n'y a rien ici ! M'exclamai-je.

- Si, si.

Je sortis de la voiture et elle prit ma place.

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

- Oui. Mais comment tu vas faire pour rentrer ?

- Je peux marcher.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas que je demande à Edward de te ramener ?

- Ça va aller, je te dis ! Occupes- toi de toi, ça sera déjà bien.

- À bientôt, Emmett.

- À bientôt, Rose.

Je rentrai donc chez moi à pied. Au bout de quelque mères, je me souvins que ma tante voulait que je l'appelle, ce que je fis donc.

* * *

_POV Rosalie _

Je le regardai s'éloigner, sentant déjà la fissure s'ouvrir, comme à chaque fois qu'il partait. J'étais toute à mes pensées, ce qui expliqua sûrement pourquoi je n'entendis pas Jasper arriver.

- Tu l'aimes, hein ?

- Non, crétin, je le déteste.

Il secoua la tête.

- Ne mens pas.

- Je ne mens pas, j'ironise.

- Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que tu essayes de lui cacher tes sentiments.

- Pourquoi lui montrerai-je ? Il ne m'aimes pas. Et puis, de toutes façons, qui voudrait d'une épave irréparable.

- Si tu fais allusion au blessures que ce sal** t'a fait subir, je suis sûr qu'il s'en contre-fiche.

Mon jumeau faisait vraiment peur quand il s'énervait. Mais je savais qu'avec lui je ne risquais rien. Pas plus qu'avec Emmett.

- Esmé s'en veut terriblement, me confia-t-il. Tu devrais aller la voir, elle s'inquiète.

J'entrai dans la maison, mais je n'eus à peine le temps de voir les murs blancs de l'entrée que ma mère - même si elle n'était que ma mère adoptive, elle était de loin la meilleure que j'ai eu et du coup, je considérai que nous étions liées par un lien sanguin - ma sauta au cou, se répandant en excuses. Je la rassurai et lui dit que j'étais fatiguée et que je montais dans ma chambre. À peine assise sur le lit, ce fut à mon lutin de sœur de m'attaquer. Elle m'assaillit de questions concernant ce qui s'était passé - plus sur le 'rendez-vous' avec Emmett que sur mon agression, ce dont je lui fus reconnaissante - même si elle avait sûrement déjà tout vu dans ses visions.

* * *

**Un chapitre de plus terminé ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une review, qu'il soit positif ou négatif !**

**J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant (pour celles qui aiment ^^ !)**

**Punkie1001**


	5. Je t'aime

**Jour de publication : 29 avril 2010**

**Salut tout le monde !**

**J'ai remarqué une faute de frappe dans le chapitre 4, je l'ai donc corrigée. C'est au moment où Rosalie raconte l'histoire de son frère jumeau : « **_Lorsqu'il avait seize, pendant que je travaillais en Ukraine, l'Etat (d'Amérique, bien sûr), __**l**__'a pris comme … cobaye, on va dire._ » **au lieu de « **_**m'**__a pris ». _**Voilà, c'est tout pour ça. **

**Sinon, j'ai créer un sondage, alors si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller voir et y répondre.**

**Sur les conseils de alicecullen4ever, j'ai décidé que vous alliez assister au courroux de Jasper !!! J'ai donc modifié le chapitre 4, mais je vous remets le moment.**

**Bon, allez. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review après ( au cas où vous oublieriez, je vous le rappellerai en bas !!)**

**Moment du chapitre 4 POV Alice :**

_POV Alice_

Hum… Quel bonheur d'être dans les bras de l'homme qu'on aime… Rien ne pourrait venir gâcher cela.

À part une vision. Et oui, je vois le futur. Et non, ça n'a rien à voir avec les déchets radioactifs qui peuplent notre environnement ! C'est un don que j'ai depuis ma naissance.

Avec la chance qui me caractérise parfois, j'eus une vision juste à ce moment là. Mais c'était mieux que je l'ai eue. Car c'était une vision des plus terrifiantes.

Je me raidis, ce qui alerta mon compagnon et la vision débuta.

_Rosalie était dans une salle d'examen. Elle se dévêtait. Un homme venu de derrière elle emprisonna ses mains. C'était Royce._

Je n'avais pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Mais mon don ne se pliait hélas pas à mes exigences.

_Il lui arracha son soutien-gorge tandis qu'elle émettait un hoquet terrifié. Il entreprit de lui retirer le dernier vêtement qui la recouvrait._

Faites que ça s'arrête là. Faites que ça s'arrête là.

_Rosalie se dégagea et le gifla_ (Ouf !)_. Elle courut prendre ses affaires, s'enferma dans la pièce adjacente et se rhabilla. Déjà la clé de Royce ouvrait la porte._

La vision s'arrêta. Elle serait piégée. Et à nouveau il la …

_- _Calme-toi Alice, me dis gentiment Jasper en me caressant le dos.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais de la chance que ce soit mon petit ami …

À non ! Pas une vague de calme ! Je luttai autant que faire se peut contre la léthargie qui m'envahissait - à cause de lui, qui plus est ! -.

- Jasper ! Il faut aller l'aider ! M'exclamai-je.

- Qui ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

- Le médecin de Rosalie, c'est Royce.

Il eut un moment de silence.

- Je vais le frapper ! Rugit-il. Je vais le tuer !

Edward entra vivement dans la pièce, le saisit à deux bras par la taille pour l'empêcher de partir, et Jasper se débattit comme un diable. Je me plaçai devant lui pour tenter de le calmer et lui murmurai des paroles apaisantes.

- Ça ne sert à rien, dit Edward.

- Si, ça détend les nerfs ! répliqua Jasper.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé. Ses yeux étaient comme fou, il semblait possédé. Si, à la réflexion, je l'avais déjà vu dans cet état. La dernière fois, il avait eut une réaction semblable - voire pire …

- Rosalie nous en voudra si nous intervenons, tenta de le calmer Edward.

- Je m'en fous qu' elle m'en veuille, je vais le tuer !

Il disait sûrement ça sous l'effet de la colère, car en temps normal, que Rosalie lui en veuille était l'un de ses pires cauchemars - et croyez-moi, il avait raison : avoir Rosalie à dos était pire que moi (enfin, presque !). Mais là, mon Jasper n'était pas dans son état normal.

Une nouvelle vision m'assaillit, ce qui eut l'effet de le calmer mieux que toute autre chose car il arrêta de hurler quelques instants.

- Elle sera avec Emmett, souris-je.

Edward sourit et Jasper se calma peu à peu.

- Royce ne va pas lui faire de mal ? S'inquiéta mon amour de petit ami, une fois un peu plus serein. (et je sus tout de suite qu'il ne parlait pas d'Emmett)

Il avait insufflé tellement de haine et de hargne dans le nom que j'en frémis.

- Non, elle va pouvoir s'échapper cette fois.

Il soupira de soulagement.

- Quand même, si je le croise, je le tue.

- Et je pense que vous serez deux à le tuer, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Trois. Il ne faut pas m'oublier, s'indigna faussement Edward.

- Qui est le deuxième, alors ? S'enquit- Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

- Emmett… Elle va tout lui raconter.

Edward sourit franchement - sourire qui se figea bien vite quand il entendit mes pensées - , tandis que Jasper esquissa un semblant de sourire.

_- _Et moi qui croyait que ça vous embêterai si elle lui racontai notre secret !

Le tout petit sourire de mon homme s'affaissa aussi vite que celui de mon frère un instant plus tôt.

- Oups …

**Chapitre 5 :**

_**Je t'aime**_

_POV Jasper_

J'étais bien. Ce qui ne m'arrivait que quand Alice était là. Elle seule arrivait à panser les blessures de mon âme, de mon cœur, de mon corps et de mon esprit. J'avais de la chance de l'avoir. Elle caressait distraitement l'une des cicatrices de mon avant- bras. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux savourer le plaisir que me procurait sa peau satinée sur mon bras rendu rugueux par les cicatrices que m'avait laissé mon passé désastreux.

Mon lutin se raidit. Franchement, je la plaignais. Ses vision lui venaient absolument n'importe quand. Moi, je ressentais les émotions des gens certes, en permanence, mais j'influançais mon entourage seulement quand je le désirait - que nous soyons bien clair : je ne les entourloupais pas ; je pouvais seulement contrôler leurs émotions. J'entendis un hoquet de peur s'échapper des lèvres d'Edward, dans la chambre à côté. Il était tellement silencieux et calme que j'avais oublié qu'il était là. Il avait sans doute vu dans l'esprit d'Alice la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir et qui, j'en étais presque sûr, portai sur nos activités de ce soir - je venais de décider le programme de la soirée.

_- _Calme-toi Alice, dis-je gentiment en caressant la courbe de son magnifique dos.

- Jasper ! Il faut aller l'aider ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Qui avait besoin d'aide ?!

- Qui ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

- Le médecin de Rosalie, c'est Royce.

La stupeur ma paralysa d'abord. Puis, tandis que je tentai d'assimiler entièrement le sens de ces mots, la colère s'empara de moi, puissante incontrôlable. Je lui avais déjà refait le portrait une fois, je pouvais bien recommencer !

- Je vais le frapper ! Je vais le tuer !

Je sentis des bras me retenir de partir joindre le geste à la parole - sûrement ceux d' Edward car s'ils avaient appartenus à ma petite amie, je serai hélas déjà en prison pour homicide volontaire. Je me débattis autant que possible, cherchant le point où son étreinte se briserai, qui me rendrait libre d'aller casser la g***** à cet enf****. Partout où je regardai, je ne voyais que ce co***** de Royce qui tripotait ma petite sœur. Edward frémit. Alice - ma douce et tendre Alice - se plaça devant moi et tenta de m'apaiser en me disant des paroles que je n'entendis même pas.

- Ça ne sert à rien, tenta de me calmer Edward.

- Si, ça détend les nerfs !

Le frapper à mort m'aurait effectivement détendu.

- Rosalie nous en voudra si nous intervenons, tenta une nouvelle fois Edward.

- Je m'en fous qu' elle m'en veuille, je vais le tuer !

Si on m'avait demandé sur le moment quel était mon plus grand rêve - et que j'avais été en mesure de répondre sans rugir des « Je vais le tuer ! », des « Je vais lui péter sa g***** à ce put*** de pervers ! », ou tout un chapelet d'insultes, chacune étant plus grossière que celle qui la précédait. Donc, je reprends. Si on m'avait demandé en cet instant quel était mon plus grand rêve, j'aurai répondu « Envoyer ce sal***** de Royce à l'hôpital, ou mieux si je le peux, à la morgue ! » (et dire qu'Edward m'avait raconté qu'Emmett pensait qu'il avait sérieusement besoin de consulter un psy car il trouvait anormal de vouloir frapper tout le monde… Si il avait besoin d'un psy lui qui voulait taper tout ce qu'il voyait, moi, qui voulais tuer quelqu'un j'avais besoin d'un camisole de force - ou d'une place dans un asile. À la réflexion, la place à l'asile était sans doute la plus appropriée… ) Pauvre Edward qui devait assister à ce débat intérieur sans pouvoir protester … Allez, Jasper. N'impose pas ça à Alice. Je me calmai un peu. Au même moment, Alice se figea. Une vision. Qu'avait-t-elle vu ? Rosalie allait-elle bien ? Pourquoi souriait-elle ?

- Elle sera avec Emmett.

Je me détendis. Lui au moins, saurait la protéger. Pas comme moi. Peut-être qu'Edward consentirai enfin à me relâcher ? Je le sentis secouer la tête et réprimer un rire. C'est ça. Amuse-toi bien. Rigole bien. Rira bien qui rira le dernier …

- Royce ne va pas lui faire de mal ? M'enquis en tachant de me contrôler.

Ma petite Alice frémit, sûrement au ton sur lequel j'avais - sans le vouloir - craché le prénom.

- Non, elle va pouvoir s'échapper cette fois.

Je soupirai de soulagement.

- Quand même. Si je le croise, je le tue.

- Et je pense que vous serez deux à le tuer, dit mon lutin avec un sourire.

- Trois. Il ne faut pas m'oublier ! s'indigna faussement Edward.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Qui est le deuxième, alors ? M'étonnai-je.

- Emmett… Elle va tout lui raconter.

Edward sourit franchement - sourire qui se figea - , tandis que j'esquissai un semblant de sourire.

_- _Et moi qui croyait que ça vous embêterai si elle lui racontai notre secret !

Je sentis mon sourire s'affaisser.

- Oups …, fit Alice.

Tout l'après-midi j'attendais le retour de ma sœur, afin de m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Je dus vraiment taper sur le système d'Edward et Alice, mais mon lutin adoré eut la gentillesse de rester avec moi pour me rassurer. Mais dans le fond, je comprenais Edward. De une, j'étais vraiment embêtant - pour ne pas être plus grossier (je pense avoir eu mon compte de grossièreté pour au moins dix ans !) - quand j'étais inquiet. Et de deux, je savais que cela lui pesai de nous voir ensemble, Alice et moi.

J'entendis enfin les pneus de la M3 de ma chère sœur crisser sur les graviers de l'allée. Je me précipitai à l'extérieur pour l'accueillir, la consoler et l'épauler si besoin était. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à trouver une telle expression de souffrance sur son visage. Elle était près de sa voiture, et regardait au loin vers la route. Mon don ne me servit pas pour deviner ce qu'il y avait.

- Tu l'aimes, hein ? Fis-je avec un sourire entendu.

- Non, je le déteste, crétin !

Je secouai la tête. Typiquement rosalien. Mais je sentais qu'elle était encore un peu à cran. Il ne fallait pas que je joue les idiots avec elle. Pas maintenant, en tout cas.

- Ne mens pas.

- Je ne mens pas, j'ironise, sourit-elle.

- Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que tu essayes de lui cacher tes sentiments.

- Pourquoi lui montrerai-je ? Répliqua-t-elle, de nouveau acide. Il ne m'aime pas. De toute façon, qui voudrait d'une épave.

La tristesse de sa voix me coupa le souffle et réveilla la colère qui sommeillait tranquillement en moi.

- Si tu fais allusion à ce que ce sal** t'a fait subir, je suis sûr qu'il s'en contre-fiche.

J'étais vraiment en colère, maintenant. Mais pas contre elle, bien sûr. Contre cet encu** qui l'avait traumatisée. Contre ce conn*** qui lui avait enlevé toute confiance en elle.

- Esmé s'en veut terriblement. Tu devrais aller la voir.

Elle obtempéra et je courus au garage prendre ma moto. Je démarrai en trombe si bien qu'Alice eut à peine le temps de voir l'engin filer sur la route.

J'allai lui péter la g***** ! J'allai l'envoyé à la morgue ce con**** ! C'est effectivement ce que j'aurais fait si je n'avais pas croisé Emmett sur ma route - en un sens, heureusement qu'il avait été là.

La route était presque déserte, si bien que je décidai de foncer et de griller les feux rouges. Mauvaise idée, car au second feu où j'aurai dû m'arrêter, un passant à la carrure d'ours traversa. Je freinai brutalement, évitant de le renverser de justesse.

- Eh, bah ! S'exclama-t-il. Deux fois en une journée. Par le frère et la sœur qui plus est !

J'aurai dû m'en doutai. Qui d'autre à Forks avait une silhouette pareille (à par les ours !) ?

_POV Emmett_

- Emmett ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Bonjour, Jasper. Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir !

- Excuse-moi. Bonjour. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je joue à éviter les voitures qui me foncent dessus ! Plaisantai-je.

- Tu es de bonne humeur, constata-t-il.

- Qui ne le saurai pas après avoir passé une après-midi avec la femme de sa vie ?

Je regrettai mes paroles avant même qu'elles n'aient franchi mes lèvres. Faites qu'il ne sache pas que j'étais avec Rosalie. Faites qu'il ne sache pas que j'étais avec Rosalie.

- Je voudrais te remercier, Emmett. D'avoir pris soin de ma sœur, ajouta-t-il face à mon regard interrogateur.

- Oh, mais c'est normal. J'allai pas la laisser comme ça, toute seule, après ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

- Oui, surtout que c'est la femme de ta vie, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Je lui donnai un amical petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- J'arrête de te chambrer, promis, rigola-t-il. Mais avant accepte une chose. Vendredi soir, on va au cinéma. Ça te dirai de venir avec nous ?

- C'est qui 'nous' ?

- C'est Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Edward et moi.. Je ne penses pas que Rosalie veuille venir si elle est seule.

- Tu devrais pas lui en parler d'abord ?

- Mais je sais que si tu es là, elle acceptera. Tu es son meilleur ami après tout, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Et puis, elle a vraiment besoin de se changer les idées après ce qu'elle a vécu.

Il serra les poings et contracta la mâchoire. Cependant, son dernier argument me convainc.

- Bella ?! M'étonnai-je, ses paroles précédentes faisant mouches.

- Oui, rigola-t-il. Edward s'est enfin décidé. Il ne voulait pas qu'on intervienne, alors ça a pris un peu plus de temps qu'avec toi.

- C'est pour ça que vous vouliez que je mange avec vous ?!

- Oui. Rosalie ne voulais pas qu'on intervienne non plus. Mais on s'est emmêlés parce que sinon, elle n'aurait jamais fait le premier pas toute seule.

- Oullah ! T'emballes pas ! C'est quoi cette histoire de premier pas ?!

- Laisse tomber.

Laisser tomber ?! Argh ! Je déteste qu'on me dise ça !

- Jolie bécane, dis-je pour changer de sujet en montrant sa moto.

- Merci. C'est un cadeau d'Edward.

Un cadeau. Qui pouvait bien faire ce genre de cadeau à son frère ?!

- Et quel cadeau ! M'exclamai-je.

Nous continuâmes à converser sur les motos, puis sur les voitures. Et, à partir de ce jour, Jasper Hale devint mon meilleur ami.

Les jours passèrent, et je ne parlai plus de cette lugubre journée avec aucun des Cullen - ni avec personne d'autre. Bella s'asseyait désormais à notre table et Edward lui tenait tendrement la main - ce qui était une véritable épreuve pour moi : je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'imaginer avec Rosalie et … Stop ! Sonna la petite alarme qui voulait garder ma bien aimée auprès de moi, même si je devais prendre sur moi pour n'être qu'un ami. Jasper m'avait d'ailleurs dit quelque chose au sujet d'Edward et Bella qui m'avait fait rire, mais qui avait en réalité fait qu'agrandir la fissure déjà monumentale de mon cœur.

- Quand Edward est lancé, l'arrêter devient impossible !

De temps en temps, je croisai dans les couloirs du lycée Joanne, enlacée avec son copain, à qui je lançai un regard noir signifiant qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas faire de bêtises ou il le regretterai. Souvent, Rosalie - qui était désormais toujours avec moi -, ne pouvait retenir un rire. Un jour, je lui dis que quand ce serait elle que je trouverai comme ça, ça se passerai pareil.

- La personne que j'aime n'est pas intéressée, répondit-elle.

Je sentis une fissure de plus balafrer mon cœur. Et pourtant, je n'étais pas du genre sensible. Mais ça …

- Ça doit vraiment être un idiot, répondis-je.

Je haïssais déjà cordialement ce type, quel qu'il soit. J'entendis un rire cristallin derrière moi. Je me retournai et vis Alice qui parlait à son amour de toujours.

La semaine s'acheva enfin, et j'avoue que j'attendais la soirée ciné' avec impatience. C'était le vendredi soir à 17h, avait conclu Alice.

J'avais prévenu Mélinda, qui avait décidé de partir elle aussi pour laisser Joanne seule avec son amoureux - plan que j'étais loin d'approuver, même si personne ne me demandait mon avis. J'avais revêtu un jean avec des converses noires et une chemise blanche ouverte sur un tee-shirt gris - qui a dit que les hommes ne savaient pas s'habiller ? Je devais être chez les Cullen à 17h pour que nous arrivions à Seattle vers 19h.. Il fallait deux voitures, du fait que nous étions six - et oui, à une place près ! Nous allions prendre la voiture d'Edward - une magnifique Volvo argent - et la mienne. J'avais décidé de ne pas prendre la BM' de d'habitude, mais une belle Jaguar noire, un peu plus classe que la M6.

En sortant des cours, je me dépêchai de rentrer, me changeai pris les clés de la Jaguar auprès de William, qui me les tendit avec un sourire, et me rendit chez les Cullen. J'étais derrière une Mercedes noire et ce n'est quand lorsque le véhicule prit la direction de la forêt que je l'identifiai comme celui du Dr Cullen, qui rentrait sans aucun doute de l'hôpital. Il me fit signe de le suivre dans la petite allée. Au bout du chemin, une magnifique maison, sans âge, se dressait. Toute colorée de blanc, elle comportait trois niveau et l'une des façades avait été remplacée par une immense baie vitrée. Les portes et les fenêtres, sûrement en ébène à en juger par la couleur et l'apparence, étaient d'origine ou avaient fait l'objet d'un habile et subtile restauration. Je me ressaisis et descendis de la voiture. Le Dr Cullen m'accueillit par une poignée de main.

- Bonjour, Emmett. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien. Et vous, Dr Cullen ?

- Très bien également. Mais, je t'en prie, appelle-moi Carlisle.

- À vos ordres, Carlisle !

Parfois, je me faisais peur tellement mes réactions étaient idiotes. J'entendis un rire pour le moins bruyant émanant du salon. Sûrement Edward qui riait de mes cogitations - ou de ma réaction. À ma grande surprise, Carlisle sourit et m'invita à entrer. L'intérieur était magnifique, dans des tons blancs nuancés, très class. Edward était installé dans un divan couleur crème, Bella à ses côtés. Edward était en mode class - ça changeait de d'habitude, pensai-je pour l'embêter, ce qui fonctionna (il leva les yeux au ciel). Elle, était habillée très simplement, mais était tout de même assez jolie - mais toujours pas mon type, précisai-je en voyant Edward me jeter regard noir - et semblait réellement nerveuse. Il lui prit la main et dessina des cercles apaisants.

Ne craques pas, Emmett. Ne craques pas, Emmett.

Génial. Maintenant j'étais schizophrène. Edward rit, tandis que je me renfrognais et que Bella esquissait un sourire, comprenant sûrement que c'était mes pensées débiles et creuses qui causaient l'hilarité de son petit copain. Ouais, c'est ça … Continue… Rira bien qui rira le dernier…

Il s'esclaffa encore plus - pour une raison qui m'est inconnue - avant de retrouver son sérieux.

- Jasper a pensé la même chose la dernière fois que je me suis moqué de lui.

Ça c'était gentil. Il venait de dire que je pensais de la même manière que Jasper, qui me semblait être quelqu'un de cultivé. Un compliment ? Peut-être… En tout cas, c'était mieux que si il avait dit que je pensais comme lui. Auquel cas j'aurais été vexé. Il baissa la tête. Et vlan ! dans les dents ! Bella me fusilla du regard. Plus intelligente que je le pensais … Edward releva la tête, fier.

- Tiens, on parle de moi ? S'enquit Jasper en descendant les escaliers (il était habillé d'un jean et d'une chemises noirs avec des chaussures assorties). Salut, Emmett !

- Salut Jasper ! Répondis-je.

- On parlait de toi et de tes pensées. D'ailleurs, Emmett a les même que toi quand tu penses à Alice, mais pour ta sœur chérie.

Jasper tourna la tête vers moi, furieux. Elles étaient si peu correctes que ça ses pensées ?

- Elles sont si peu correctes que ça tes pensées ? Pense Emmett, répéta Edward.

Jasper rougit.

- Tu ne sais même pas à quel point elles sont incorrectes, si elles sont semblables à ses actes, rigola Alice.

- Alice ! Fit Jasper en rougissant de plus belle.

Alice était sur son trente-et-un, apparemment. Elle avait une robe que je devinais haute couture noire avec une bande grise au niveau de la taille et deux larges bretelles noires soutenant le reste.

- Ça se voit que tu n'as jamais vu Alice sur son trente-et-un, soupira Edward.

Je saluai Alice, qui me dit de m'installer sur le divan. J'entendis des pas légers dans l'escalier. Je me retournai et dus faire tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas béer d'émerveillement devant sa beauté. Une de ses épaules était entièrement dénudée, l'autre recouverte par sa manche. La robe descendait jusqu'au dessus du genou en plusieurs couche de volants, moulant son corps à la perfection et dévoilant ses jambes fines et graciles.

- Referme ta bouche, tu vas gober une mouche, rigola Edward.

- Tu es … magnifique, dis-je e tentant désespérément de paraître indifférent à son charme (et à ce crétin d'Edward qui pouffait comme un idiot et qui me donnait l'irrésistible envie de le frapper… Bon, demain, c'est décidé, je téléphone à un psychologue).

- Ma mère est accessoirement psychologue, se moqua Edward.

Reste calme. Respire. Ne le frappe pas. Il s'esclaffa.

- Edward, siffla Rosalie, sur un ton tout aussi menaçant que le ton qu'employait parfois son jumeau.

Edward déglutit difficilement. Et revlan ! Dans ses dents !

J'affichai un sourire triomphant.

- Bon, on s'arrange comment pour la voiture ? S'enquit Edward, désireux de changer de sujet.

- Tu n'avais pas dit que nous prendrions ta voiture et celle d'Emmett ? S'étonna Jasper.

- Ok ! Moi je vais avec Jasper, Bella et Edward, décréta Alice.

- Ça marche ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Allons-y, m'exclamai-je, bien plus heureux que je ne voulais le laisser paraître.

Nous allâmes tous les six dehors et convînmes d'un point de rendez-vous.

- Ne vous arrêtez pas tous les deux pour … faire des choses, plaisanta Edward sur un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

Hey ! C'est moi qui fait ce genre de blague, d'habitude !

Rosalie fusilla son frère du regard. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je ne donner pas longtemps avant qu'Edward finisse au cimetière…

- Si je m'arrêtes, ce sera pour te refaire le portrait, sifflai-je entre mes dents.

Bien sûr, ils m'entendirent tous - sauf Bella - et s'esclaffèrent - je remarquai qu'Edward riait un peu jaune et semblait inquiet (on fait moins le malin, hein ?)

- Bon, allons-y, dis-je, en ayant assez qu'il rient à mes dépens.

Ils partirent vers le garage, où était probablement rangée la voiture d'Edward. J'invitai Rosalie à entrer.

- Après toi, dis-je en tenant la portière ouverte.

- Merci, répondit-elle un sourire au lèvres.

Je contournai la voiture et m'installai au volant.

- Tu ne conduisais pas une M6 avant ?

- Si, mais ma tante a beaucoup de voiture, et comme j'en avais un peu marre de l'autre, j'ai pris celle-là.

En réalité, j'étais flatté qu'elle l'ai remarqué. Ça prouvait qu'elle faisait attention à moi… non ?

Pendant le trajet, nous parlâmes du film que chacun voulait voir. Rosalie était plutôt pour Hésitation, le film du moment, troisième volet de la saga Twilight (**nda : bah, oui ! Tant qu'à faire, je fais de la pub ^^ je sais que normalement il est pas sorti mais tant pis !)** - j'avoue qu'il me tentait également, même si j'aurai préféré voir Iron man 2 en 3D. Elle me détailla pourquoi c'était ce qu'il fallait voir et me demanda si j'avais vu les deux premiers films. Je lui dit que non - ce qui était vrai, bien que j'eusse lu les livres (et oui, je lis des livres), ce que je ne lui précisai pas. Elle me les raconta en long, en large et en travers et me proposa de venir les voir chez elle, un de ces quatre - ce que j'acceptai bien volontiers.

Nous finîmes par arriver - je n'avais même pas vu ces deux heures passer - et nous retrouvâmes les autres au point de rendez-vous (à savoir le cinéma, qui, vu sa taille, ne pouvait pas se rater, surtout dans une ville comme Seattle). Nous votâmes pour savoir quel film aller voir et nous optâmes pour Hésitation - Bella, Alice et Rosalie avait voté pour, Jasper, Edward et moi pour Iron Man 2, et finalement nous nous étions tous les trois rabattus sur Hésitation, chacun voulant départager les deux films. J'allai discrètement réservé les places pendant qu'ils discutaient allègrement quand Edward cria - à mon grand désespoir :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Emmett ?

Il dut se rendre compte de sa gaffe car il se mordit la lèvre.

- Je vais fumer une cigarette, mentis-je.

Ce qui était un énorme mensonge car je n'avais jamais fumer - et si j'avais essayer, je me serrai pris la raclée de ma vie.

- Tu fumes toi ? Demanda Alice suspicieuse.

- Oui, répondis-je le plus naturellement du monde.

- Très bien. Pendant ce temps, on va réserver les places avant qu'il n'y en ai plus, décida Jasper. J'ai entendu que ça partait vite.

Je sortis, m'installai à côté d'un groupe de fumeur - pour avoir l'odeur sur moi, des fois qu'Alice vérifie - et tentait de respirer correctement. Je n'avais jamais supporté cette odeur, alors j'avais du mal à ne pas rentrer tant cela me dérangeait. Je sortis mon Iphone pour m'occuper. L'avantage de ce genre d'appareil, c'est qu'en plus de la fonction téléphone - et oui, ils avaient eu la place de mettre la fonction téléphone -, il faisait internet, MP3, vidéo et j'en passe.

Une fois que le petit groupe eut fini de s'intoxiquer, je rentrai - enfin - dans le cinéma. Mes amis m'attendaient.

- Dépêche-toi ! Ça va commencer ! S'impatienta Alice.

Jasper la prit par la taille, Edward en fit de même avec Bella _ bah, oui, comme quoi, tout est possible ! - et je moi, je ne fis rien. Enfin, rien jusqu'à ce qu'un type vienne lui demander son numéro de téléphone.

- Salut, moi c'est Mike.

Décidemment, c'est le prénom.

Je la pris par la taille dans un geste possessif et - oui, je le reconnais - égoïste.

- Tu me passerai ton numéro de téléphone ? Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle lui jeta un regard dégouté. Je lui répondis du tac au tac:

- Tu vois pas qu'on est occupés, là ?

Et sans plus me poser de question, je pris délicatement son visage entre mes mains et unis mes lèvres au siennes, chose que je rêvais de faire depuis plus d'un mois. Sûrement pour conserver les apparences, elle répondit à mon baiser. Je goûtai enfin ses lèvres à la douce couleur rouge, au parfum suave et à la saveur si sucrée.

. J'aurai voulus que le temps s'arrête que ce baiser dure toujours et ne se termine jamais. Je ne rompis notre étreinte - à contre cœur - que lorsque je fus sûr d'avoir décourager tous les sales types qui trainaient.

Sans aucun doute pour paraître plus vrai, elle se blottit contre moi - ce qui ne me dérangea pas le moins du monde. Qu'est-ce que c'était agréable de la tenir dans mes bras alors que j'en avais rêvé si longtemps… Je n'eus pas le courage de lui dire qu'elle n'était plus obligée de jouer la comédie - ce qu'elle faisait très bien ; un peu plus et j'aurai cru qu'elle était vraiment ma petite amie - et que je frapperai le premier qui s'approchait un peu trop près d'elle. C'est blottis l'un contre l'autre et en silence que nous gagnâmes nos places près des autres. Je m'installai près de Rosalie, à côté d'Edward.

- On vous laisse seuls cinq minutes et voilà comment vous revenez, commenta Edward encore une fois d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

- Le prochain qui fait un commentaire, il se retrouvera au cimetière avant d'avoir pu s'excuser, menaçai-je.

À ma grande surprise, Rosalie émit un gloussement à peine audible - bien que je fus sûr que tout le monde (en tout cas mes amis) l'avait entendu, car pour une fois Bella était juste à côté.

Le film débuta. Je ne pus dire de quoi le début parlait, trop occupé à me rappeler notre baiser quelques instants plus tôt. Mais une femme à l'écran attira mon attention. Elle ressemblait à Rosalie, mais bien sûr, cette dernière étant d'une extrême beauté, l'autre faisait bien pâle figure à côté. Le film se termina finalement par une bataille des plus sanglantes - enfin, façon de parler car les personnages étaient de prétendus vampires et étaient par conséquent vides de sang - où une jeune fille nommée Leah, ou peut-être Bree, mourut. Rosalie avait la tête posée sur mon épaule, tandis que j'entendis Alice sangloter et Bella renifler. Le film fini, nous allâmes dans un restaurant italien. La nourriture était excellente. Je n'eus toute fois as le loisir de la déguster, trop abattu par la discussion avec Rosalie qui s'imposait. Car, en effet, elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça parce qu'elle m'aimait, si ? Mais pourquoi m'aimerait-elle ? Je veux dire par amour ? Je me levai, assailli par le doute, pour 'aller aux toilettes'. Heureusement, de la table on ne voyait pas le comptoir et je pus payer l'addition avec les billets que mon père me donnait tous les mois - dix dollars par mois, sachant que j'avais dix-sept ans, que j'en recevais depuis mes dix ans et que je n'avais rien dépensé depuis mes douze ans (plus radin, tu meures !). Je retournai à la table. Nous nous levâmes, et partîmes vers les voitures. J'attendais qu'il démarre la leur pour parler à Rosalie.

- Tu sais, pour tout à l'heure, je… je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je …

Un éclat de tristesse inonda ses magnifiques prunelles océanes.

- Je voulais juste savoir si ça avait eu la même signification pour toi que pour moi.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Sa voix était étouffée.

- Est-ce que tu … m'aimes ? Parce …

Elle déposa un doigt sur mes lèvres et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis, lentement elle s'approcha de mon visage et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres.

- Emmett ?

Je sentais son souffle délicat sur ma peau.

- Oui … ?

- Je ...

Je savais qu'elle n'était pas prête à le dire. Rien qu'à la façon dont elle jouait nerveusement avec sa robe, ou à la façon dont elle butait sur les mots, ou encore à la façon dont sa voix trahissait la peur - du rejet ? -, et l'incertitude.

- Je t'aime, finis-je pour elle.

Sur ces mots qui firent battre mon cœur - j'avais osé !? -, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon corps ne répondait plus. J'entrouvris la bouche, approbation à sa demande d'approfondir le baiser. Je saisis ses hanches, et répondis avec ardeur. Notre étreinte se fit plus pressante. Et là, je sus que nous avions tous deux attendu ce moment. Sa main s'agrippa dans mes cheveux, et moi, je caressai la sublime courbe de son dos parfait. Mon désir de la sentir près de moi se fit plus pressant et je la soulevai pour l'installer sur le capot de la voiture. Longtemps après, nous mîmes fin à notre étreinte et nous rentrâmes dans la voiture.

Les trois mots qu'elle attendait - et que je voulais lui dire - restèrent coincés dans ma gorge.

- J'ai tellement attendu ce moment …, soupirai-je.

_POV Rosalie_

Je na savais pas pourquoi il m'avait embrassée, avant d'entrer dans le cinéma. Se pouvait-il qu'il aime vraiment ? Avait-il agit sur un coup de tête ? Ou bien pour faire fuir les prétendants ? Mais si c'était cette dernière option, il y avait quelque chose, non ?

Je me torturai ainsi pendant tout le film, ce qui fit que je ne pourrai dire de quoi il parlait exactement. Ça me ferait une bonne excuse pour acheter le DVD. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais appuyé sur l'épaule d'Emmett, si chaude et rassurante. Nous nous levâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers le restaurant italien que j'avais repéré. Pendant tout le repas je regardai Emmett, assis en face de moi. Il semblait ailleurs. Était-ce des regrets que je distinguais dans ses yeux ? Il se leva et Alice le tira par la manche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais aux toilettes.

- Ouais…, répondit-elle, suspicieuse.

Il revint quelque minutes plus tard. Jasper demanda alors l'addition et le serveur lui jeta un regard étrange.

- Bah ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?.

- Je savais que tu n'allai pas aux toilettes ! S'écria Alice en pointant un index accusateur sur moi.

- Emmett a déjà payé, expliqua Edward face aux regard interrogateur que nous lancions à Alice.

Il avait fait semblant d'aller aux toilettes pour payer l'addition ?! Avait-il des défauts ? Gentil, attentionné, drôle et gentleman (et en plus, il embrassait comme un dieu !) ? La perfection existait donc !

Nous sortîmes du restaurant et nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture. Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, il ne m'ouvrit pas tout de suite la portière. J'allai l'ouvrir moi-même mais sa main (douce, merveilleuse et … oh, désolée !) m'en empêcha.

- Tu sais, pour tout à l'heure, je … je sais pas ce qui m'a prit … je …

Il regrettait donc. Une immense vague de tristesse et de désespoir s'abattit sur moi.

- Est-ce que ça a eut la même signification pour toi que pour moi ? Se lança-t-il.

J'étais vraiment perdue, là.

- C'est-à-dire ?

J'avais parlé doucement pour taire les sanglots qui naissaient dans ma gorge.

- Est-ce que tu … m'aimes ? Parce que …

Il s'interrompit tandis que je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Emmett ?

Il n'y avait plus nulle trace de sanglot dans ma voix et j'en fus satisfaite. Je lui avais parlé d'une voix douce mais ferme que je ne me serai jamais cru capable d'employer - surtout avec lui.

- Oui … ?

- Je...

Les deux derniers mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge.

- Je t'aime, finit-il à ma place.

Sur ces mots, je l'embrassai, baiser auquel il répondit avec une passion … Waouh … Je vous épargne les détails …

Nous étions dans la voiture, et il avait pris ma main dans la sienne. Je lui souriais, et il se détourna un instant de la route pour me rendre mon sourire. Même si ce sourire me fit chaud au cœur, ça ne fut pas une très bonne idée. Une voiture nous percuta de plein fouet et je sombrai dans l'inconscient (émotions, choc ou traumatisme crânien ? Je ne saurais le dire.)

_POV Emmett_

Je priai pour que ma chère et tendre n'ai rien. J'espérai aussi que le conducteur en face n'avait rien - mais il passait en second plan, après la femme de ma vie. J'avais vu du coin de l'œil la voiture nous foncer dessus à une allure folle et avais freiner à temps pour amortir le choc. J'ouvris les yeux. M**** ! On était dans le fossé ! J'allais prendre Rosalie dans mes bras et la porter hors de la voiture quand quelqu'un cria.

- Ne la délacez pas. Elle pourrait avoir un traumatisme crânien.

Une voix que je connaissais. Carlisle. Nous étions donc à Forks - ou pas loin. Je sentis une liquide poisseux couler derrière ma tête et sur ma joue. Du sang.

- Carlisle, chuchotai-je sachant qu'il m'entendrait. Laissez faire un autre médecin.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il en chuchotant lui aussi.

- Je saigne.

- Rosalie ne t'a pas dit que je savais me contrôler, s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Je fais ça pour vous aider, me renfrognai-je.

- Je m'en rend compte et t'en remercie. Mais maintenant laisse-moi examiner ta tête.

Il ausculta donc mon crâne. J'entendis des pneus crisser sur l'asphalte de la route, vis un éclair argenté et une voix suraigüe me vrilla les tympans.

- Ô mon Dieu ! Rosalie ! Emmett !

- Doucement Alice, je crois qu'ils vont bien.

- Tu crois ?! S'énerva-t-elle. Tu _crois_ qu'il vont bien ?! Rosalie s'est évanouie !

- Tu sais très bien que depuis… hum… l'accident, elle tombe dans les pommes au moindre choc un peu violent. Et quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'a rien.

Alice ferma les yeux, sans doute pour consulter le futur et soupira de soulagement, tandis qu'un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

- Elle va se réveiller d'ici trente-sept secondes, affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

La vache. Précis, son don.

- Tu vois. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a rien, la rassura le médecin.

En effet, trente sept secondes après les paroles d'Alice - Carlisle m'avait demandé de compter les secondes à voix haute pour savoir si mon cerveau n'était pas amoché avant de me faire passer des examens - ma belle se réveilla.

_POV Rosalie_

Je sortis peu à peu des ténèbres qui m'entouraient et lentement, j'ouvrai les paupières. Je voyais un peu flou, mais je reconnaissais les personnes qui m'entouraient. Emmett paraissait réellement inquiet, Carlisle semblait compatir - comme à son habitude - et Alice culpabilisait. Culpabilisait ?! Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu as mal quelque part, Rosalie ? S'enquit Carlisle.

- Non, ça va. Enfin, je crois …

- Ok. On va vous amener tous les deux à l'hôpital.

Le chargement se fit tranquillement. Alice n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser. Je notai mentalement de lui demander pourquoi plus tard.

Une fois à l'hôpital, mon père nous fit passer les examens en règle, qui révélèrent que nous n'avions rien. Nous rentrâmes, accompagné de Carlisle.

- Eh bien … Je rentre voir Esmé, dit-il mal à l'aise.

Ils nous laissa seuls, Emmett et moi, dans la cour. Je me blottis dans ses bras. Il m'y accueillit avec joie.

- Tu me manques déjà, dit-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- La journée de demain va être longue, loin de toi.

- Eh bien. Viens à la maison, lui proposai-je

- Ok ! Je passes à quelle heure ?

- Quand tu veux !

- Je peux passer maintenant ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Si tu veux, le provoquai-je.

- Ah … soupira-t-il. Tu m'as eu. J'aimerai bien rester ici, mais ma tante se fera un sang d'encre. Sans parler de tes parents. Que diront-ils ? Une autre fois, si tu es toujours d'accord.

- Demain, ça te va ?

- Bien sûr ! Répondit-il, le plus beau des sourires étirant les plus belles lèvres du monde - belles mais aussi si douces, tendres et sensuelles quand elles s'emparaient des miennes … oh! Euh ! Désolée !

Nous nous embrassâmes, de façon toute fois moins passionnée que sur le parking, conscient de la proximité de ma famille. Ce fut tout de même un baiser inoubliable - sans aucun doute comme tous les moments que j'étais sûre de passer avec lui.

- Alors, on sort officiellement ensemble ? Demanda-t-il en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

Il ne put retenir un petit rire nerveux. Tellement mignon ! Bon, euh … je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller me coucher !

- Comment aurais-tu pus penser qu'il en soit autrement ? M'indignai-je faussement.

- Je t'aime. Ça n'excuse pas mon comportement idiot, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai en réserve, sourit-il.

- Moi aussi, répondis-je simplement en me blottissant de nouveau dans ses bras.

C'était un amour. Comment pouvait-il rester avec moi, épave vieillie par le temps ? Un sifflement furieux s'échappa du salon.

_« Désolée, Edward » _pensai-je.

Malgré son regard interrogateur, Emmett ne posa aucune question. Quand je vous disais que c'était un amour…

Nous restâmes enlacés un moment. Puis, vint le moment de rentrer à nos maisons respectives. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois - et oui, je ne pouvais déjà plus me passer de ses lèvres … - et je le regardai rentrer dans sa voiture et sortir de l'allée. Je lui fis des signes de la main auquel il répondit par un baiser qu'il m'envoya en soufflant sur sa main. Je lui répondis et notre 'bataille' de baisers dura jusqu'à ce que je ne le vis plus. Je rentrai.

À peine eussé-je ouvert la porte qu'Alice me sauta dessus.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous sortez ensemble ?

Je lui racontai tout, et elle, semblait boire mais paroles.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me demandes, de toutes manières, tu l'as déjà vu dans une de tes visions.

- Figure-toi que non ! Je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas avoir des visions concernant votre avenir.

- Ah bon ?

- Tu peux contrôler ton don ? Intervins Jasper.

- Oui ! J'y arrive de mieux en mieux.

- Au fait, Alice, pourquoi tu t'excusais tout à l'heure ?

- Parce que j'ai bloqué les visions à votre sujet - à toi et Emmett, depuis celle de… l'autre timbré. Je n'ai donc pas de vision à votre sujet concernant l'accident. Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je …

- Stop, Alice ! Lui répondis-je. Je t'ai déjà dit que je te pardonnait…

- Oui, mais tu ne savais pas ce que tu devais me pardonner, répliqua-t-elle. Alors … JE SUIS DESOLEE, JE SUIS DESOLEE …

- Alice ! M'exaspérai-je. Je te pardonne.

- Oh ! Merci ! Tu es trop gentille, s'exclama-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

_POV Emmett_

Je rentrai chez moi dans un état d'euphorie jamais atteint à ce jour - je devrais entrer dans le livre des records, mais il n'y a à ma connaissance aucun appareil qui mesure l'euphorie … Joanne le remarqua bien et me demanda pourquoi j'étais si heureux.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Répliquai-je.

- Je suis ta cousine.

- Ok. Je sors avec quelqu'un. Satisfaite ?

- Pas encore. Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Je te le dirai même pas en rêve.

- C'est Rosalie Hale.

Ce n'était même pas une question.

- Comment tu le … Comment tu peux dire ça ?

- C'est une intuition.

- Je … Tu… Laisse-tomber.

Je montai me coucher, pas moins heureux que dans ma voiture. Je me couchai. Le lendemain me tardait déjà.

**Waouh ! 31 pages Works ! J'ai jamais écrit autant de pages ! **

**Bon, je le reconnais, c'était un peu long, mais l'inspiration m'a prise à l'improviste et voilà, j'ai pondu tout ça !**

**Bon, et bien si ça vous plaît laissez une review et si ça ne vous plaît pas, laissez une review ! ^^**

**Bisous**

**Punkie 1001**


	6. Tout est bien qui finit bien

**Jour de (re)publication : 1 janvier 2010**

**Pour bien commencer l'année, je vous re-poste mon dernier chapitre, qui était totalement illogique et ne résolvait pas les problèmes que je m'étais posés -'. J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^ n'hésitez pas à reviewer ^^**

* * *

_POV Emmett_

Je me rendis chez les Cullen, à peine habillé correctement, après avoir reçu un coup de fil assez inquiétant d'Alice.

_« Emmett, dépêche-toi, viens vite ! Rosalie a un problème !»_

J'accélérai. Je garai à peu près correctement ma voiture devant leur immense maison et me précipitai sur le perron. Je frappai comme un dingue à la porte. Ce fut Edward, à peine réveillé, qui m'ouvrit. Je le bousculai sans ménagement et entrai dans le salon.

- Quelle gentillesse ! Marmonna-t-il.

- Quoi ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Rosalie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Mais je n'ai rien, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle était assise en tailleur sur le canapé, et son seul vêtement était un fin pyjama de soie blanche. Il y eut un raclement de gorge provenant de la cuisine - Edward - et je me ressaisis.

- Mais … Alice m'a dit …

Je me tournai vers la concernée. Je n'étais pas furieux - de toute façon je serai venu -, mais quand même en colère.

- Oui ? Répondit-elle innocemment.

- Tu m'as dit qu'elle avait un problème, l'accusais-je.

- Oui, effectivement elle a un problème. (Pause) Elle n'arrête pas de nous parler de toi, et on en a vraiment marre _« Emmett est merveilleux, Emmett a les plus belles f … »_

Jasper posa sa main sur la bouche de son lutin tandis que Rosalie rougissait. Alice retira la main de son copain et continua.

- Le seul moyen de la faire taire, c'était de t'amener ici le plus vite possible. D'ailleurs tu n'as mis que six minutes.

- Petit lutin diabolique, sifflai-je à l'intention d'Alice en prenant ma Rose dans mes bras.

Ils rirent, sauf Alice qui fit mine de bouder jusqu'à ce que Jasper la prenne dans ses bras.

- Désolé de vous avoir dérangés, m'excusai-je au bout d'un moment.

- Ou plutôt excuse Alice de t'avoir embêté, corrigea Jasper avec un sourire en jetant un regard amusé à son lutin, qui lui tira la langue en retour.

- Tu ne t'en vas pas déjà ? S'inquiéta Rosalie.

- Bah, je reviendrai a…

- Rien du tout ! S'exclama Alice en se redressant. Sois tu restes ici avec Rosalie, sois tu t'en vas. Et dans ce cas, tu l'emmènes avec toi ! On en a marre des Emmett par-ci, Emmett par-là ! Compris ?

- Oui, chef ! Répondis-je, ravi de rester avec Rose. Vous êtes sûrs que je ne dérange pas ?

- Absolument ! Carlisle est à l'hôpital, Esmé est partie chercher du matériel pour refaire la cuisine et le premier qui dit que tu déranges je l'égorge, plaisanta Rosalie.

- À ta place, je ne serai pas si sûr que ça qu'elle plaisante, chuchota Edward.

Je ris en ébouriffant les cheveux de ma bien-aimée.

- Ne la décoiffe pas ! S'indigna Alice en me tapant l'épaule.

Une heure environ passa, et aux alentours de neuf heures, Rosalie m'annonça qu'elle allait se doucher.

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici ! Promis-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rosalie, dit Alice en entrant dans la pièce habillée, coiffée et - sûrement - maquillée après une heure dans la salle de bain. Je le surveille !

Je levai les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Alice s'installai à côté de moi sur le canapé. Vingt minutes plus tard, Rosalie revint. Elle avait revêtu un jean slim - enfin, je crois ; je ne m'y connais pas trop mais d'après ce qu'avait essayé de m'apprendre Joanne, ça s'appelait ainsi - et un tee-shirt noir qui donnait une assez bonne vue sur son décolleté … Euh, bon … Passons…

- Comment tu as fait pour ne lettre _que_ vingt minutes ?

- L'amour donne des ailes, commenta Edward.

Rosalie l'ignora avec superbe et vint prendre la place d'Alice, qui la lui céda avec joie, enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouver les bras de son petit ami - n'allez pas croire que je pus, hein !

Je pris Rose dans mes bras quelques instants. Puis elle se redressa et me demanda :

- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

- N'importe quoi du moment que je suis avec toi, répondis-je en la reprenant tendrement dans mes bras.

- Oh ! Je sais ! Fit-elle en se redressant de nouveau.

Bon, je crois que c'est définitif et unanime, je pus.

- Je te fais visiter la maison et après on va en forêt ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Ça te va ?

- Pas de problème !

Elle prit ma main et m'entraîna dans les différentes pièces de la maison.

Tout était magnifique. À l'étage se trouvaient les chambres. Elle me montra celle d'Alice et Jasper, toute en blanc avec un grand lit à baldaquin, celle d'Edward, sans aucun doute mieux approvisionnée en CD que la boutique d'un disquaire, avec un large lit et un canapé noir, le bureau de Carlisle, aussi chargé en livres que l'était celle d'Edward en disques, la chambre d'Esmé et de Carlisle, blanche également mais avec un baldaquin bleu. Et enfin, la sienne. Elle était blanche, comme les autres pièces, mais les rideaux du baldaquin et le couvre-lit étaient en velours rouge, de la même couleur que la moquette ornementée. Un magnifique vase - sûrement en cristal - trônait sur une petite table, à côté du majestueux piano à queue d'un blanc nacré.

- Tu joues du piano ? M'étonnai-je.

Elle ne l'avait jamais mentionné.

- Oui.

- Tu m'en joues un peu ? Demandai-je.

- Si tu veux. Je te joues quoi ?

- Ce que tu veux.

Elle commença un morceau très doux, très beau, que je reconnus plus tard comme étant _River flows in you. _Une chanson absolument magnifique.

Elle entama un autre morceau que je reconnus aussitôt. _Let it be_ des Beatles.

- Tu connais les Beatles ? M'étonnai-je une fois de plus.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit-elle tout en continuant à jouer. Jasper en est fan ! Et puis, je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup aussi… Je te parie que Jasper est en train de murmurer les paroles, là haut, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai ! Entendis-je Alice crier.

Elle eut un rire tellement fort - mais toutefois mélodieux, comme à son habitude - que même moi j'entendis.

- Jasper lui a donné un coup de coude, m'expliqua Rosalie en riant.

Je ris aussi. Cette maison respirait le bonheur et la joie de vivre. Je me sentais bien, ici. Rosalie plaqua les derniers accords et enchaina sur _Imagine_, de John Lennon.

- C'est Jasper qui me l'a demandé, m'expliqua-t-elle.

Elle finit son morceau et m'entraîna dehors avec elle. Nous nous baladâmes dans la forêt toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi. Heureusement, elle avait prévu de quoi manger, ce qui nous évita de retourner à la maison.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi, le lycée avait repris. Encore aujourd'hui, mes camarades masculins me jettent des regards meurtriers et les filles regardent Rosalie avec envie. Sauf que, voilà. Un jour, Rosalie a commencé à devenir plus distante. Au fil du temps, nous ne nous voyions qu'au lycée, et encore, j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'évitait. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. À la fin des cours, elle demanda à me parler dans un lieu à l'écart. Sûrement pour qu'il n'y ait par de spectateurs pour assister à la fin de mon heureuse et courte vie. Et me voilà, face à la seule fille qui comptait à ma yeux, attendant anxieusement les paroles qu'elle prononcerait et qui marqueraient sans aucun doute mon entrée dans le monde des morts-vivants.

- Ecoute, Emmett, je voudrais te dire quelque chose … commença-t-elle.

Je serrai les dents, espérant que ça m'aiderait à encaisser le choc de notre rupture. Je tenais tellement à elle… Je comprenais cependant pourquoi ça n'était pas réciproque : je n'arrêtais pas de plaisanter, n'étais pas particulièrement doux et mes sujets de conversation n'était pas très … divers. Nous étions de parfaits contraires.

- C'est très dur à faire pour moi et j'espère que tu comprendras…

Une rupture brutale valait mieux qu'une lente, même si dans ce cas, je serai bien plus malheureux que les pierres…

- Alors, voilà. Je t'aime, finit-elle par dire.

Je mis quelques instants à comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Elle ne voulait pas rompre… Dans un élan de joie, je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai fougueusement.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Rose, lui dis-je. Et plus qu'à la folie !

_Quelques années plus tard_

Ce jour-là, Rosalie étant partie pour une énième séance shopping, j'étais sorti me promener en forêt. Rien d'anormal, c'était ce que je faisais toujours quand ma copine partait faire les magasins et que ses frères et son père allaient chasser. J'étais donc sur le sentier, et je marchais d'un pas plutôt traînant, perdu dans mes pensées. J'étais fatigué, cela faisait plus de deux heures que je marchais. Je commençai donc par faire demi-tour et marchai en sens inverse. Mais lorsque j'arrivai à une intersection - que je n'avais pas remarquée à l'aller, trop occupé par mes pensées - je me retrouvai incapable de savoir de quel chemin je venais. Je pris celui de gauche, et le suivis jusqu'à ce qu'il se termine. Je me retrouvai donc dans un cul de sac, incapable de dire où j'étais, incapable de dire d'où je venais. Et si j'appelais Rosalie, je serais sujet aux moqueries de Jasper et d'Edward. Cette idée étant très peu alléchante, je décidai de faire de nouveau demi-tour. Seulement, quelque chose me heurta. Fort. Très fort. Tellement fort que je tombai dans le fossé sur le côté, entraînant la créature dans ma chute. La créature se positionna au-dessus de moi, et je pus voir son visage d'albâtre : de ses yeux rouges brillants. Et merde ! Pourquoi fallait-il donc que je tombe sur un vampire alors que tout le monde était occupé ? La créature allait planter ses dents dans ma jugulaire, et je ne me débattais même pas, car je savais par de nombreux combats avec mon futur beau-père et mes futurs beaux-frères que c'était inutile, quand quelque chose le heurta, l'envoyant rouler plus loin. Un craquement sinistre retentit, et de grandes flammes jaillirent.

- Ça t'apprendras à toucher à mon copain, sale garce ! Hurla ma Rose.

Je me relevai, la tête me tournait un peu, mais rien de grave.

- Ça va Emmett ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Très bien ma puce, répondis-je. Tu as fait une bonne séance de shopping ?

- Excellente, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice voit que tu allais te faire attaquer.

- Désolé, m'excusai-je.

- C'est pas grave, sourit-elle. Maintenant, tu me dois une séance de shopping, s'enthousiasme-t-elle.

Je souris, amusé par ses réflexions. Nous rentrâmes dans l'immense maison blanche des Cullen, et je dis au revoir à ma future belle-famille.

_POV Rosalie_

Emmett venait de partir, et il me manquait déjà. C'était fou combien je pouvais me sentir bien en sa présence… J'eus soudain une brusque envie de vomir. Je me précipitai aux toilettes et rendis mon dernier repas. J'entendis Carlisle murmurer un « ça a marché » émerveillé, et dès que je pus tenir debout, je me précipitai dans son bureau.

- Carlisle, qu'est-ce qui a marché ? Hurlai-je.

- Calme-toi, Rosalie, me demanda-t-il calmement. Tu es enceinte.

J'eus un moment d'absence. Enceinte… J'avais toujours voulu avoir des enfants, mais ma condition d'irradiée m'en empêchait. Des enfants… Qui courent partout en criant « Maman ! »… Et ce serait moi qu'ils appelleraient !

- C'est impossible, Carlisle, soufflai-je en revenant à la réalité.

- _C'était_ impossible. Mais j'ai trouvé la solution à votre problème, chuchota-t-il. J'ai vous ai donné à Esmé, Alice et toi un petit cocktail de mon invention… Et visiblement ça marche !

Ma parole… Mon père était fou…

- Alice va te tuer, murmurai-je.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Jasper restera figé dans ses seize ans, alors qu'elle, elle vieillira.

- Es-tu bien sûr que l'état de Jasper est figé, Rosalie ? Chuchota-t-il. J'ai étudié les différentes photographies que nous avons de lui, et il me semble qu'il continue de vieillir… Regarde par toi-même.

Il me tendit trois photographies de mon frère.

- La première, expliqua-t-il à voix basse, pour qu'aucun des irradiés de la maison ne nous entende, a été prise peu de temps après son arrivée à la maison. Il semble avoir seize/dix-sept ans. La seconde a été prise trois ans plus tard, le jour de ses dix-neuf ans. Il semble avoir grandi. On lui donnerait tout juste dix-huit ans. Et la dernière a été prise deux ans après. Là, il paraît environ vingt-et-trois ans. J'en ai donc conclus qu'il avait des genre de « crises de croissance ».

Alors là, j'étais sidérée. Carlisle avait raison ! Mon frère semblait avoir grandi !

- Lui en as-tu parlé ?

- Je lui ai parlé de son évolution, en effet. Il m'a dit l'avoir constaté lui-même, et qu'Alice lui avait fait la remarque, deux ou trois fois. Mais il ne lui a pas annoncé. Il a peur de sa réaction.

- En même temps, je le comprends, grommelai-je. Mais si le produit que tu nous as donné fonctionne, il peut très bien le lui dire !

- A vrai dire, pour l'instant, il n'y a que toi pour qui cela a fonctionné. Et ce n'est pas un « produit », c'est un mélange de différentes hormones féminines. En ce qui concerne Edward, il e semble qu'il a été le moins irradié. Peut-être que des hormones de croissance l'aideraient… ? S'interrogea-t-il, songeur.

Je me tus. J'étais donc la seule, pour l'instant, qui allait de nouveau avoir une vie normale ? J'allais pouvoir vieillir avec Emmett et peut-être aurions-nous des enfants…

- Rosalie ? M'appela doucement Carlisle. Penses-tu que… Qu'Alice et Esmé seraient contentes de retrouver leur vie humaine ?

- Et toi ? Si Esmé redevient humaine, elle finira par mourir !

- Je n'ai pas dit que cette solution était parfaite, admit-il. Mais je connais ma femme. Sa vie humaine lui manque. Et je ne serais certainement pas celui qui l'empêcherait de la retrouver.

- Mais comment feras-tu, lorsqu'elle sera morte ?

Il se tut, mais je sentis la réponse planer au-dessus de nous.

- Elle n'acceptera jamais, tranchai-je.

- Elle le veut.

- Oui, mais elle n'acceptera jamais de t'abandonner ! Elle t'aime, Carlisle, voyons !

- Je sais, et je l'aime aussi. C'est pour cela que je pense que je devrais lui accorder ce cadeau. Je suis en mesure de lui offrir, et je refuse de l'en priver.

- Discutes-en avec elle, tu verras. En attendant, j'ai un petit ami à prévenir d'une éventuelle grossesse, dis-je en m'éclipsant.

- Je dois t'avertir de quelque chose, Rose. Ce ne sera pas une grossesse normale. Elle risque d'être plus longue, du fait que ton organisme a été figé pendant longtemps. En revanche, lors de ta seconde grossesse, - si tu en as une seconde, bien sûr - , cela devrait être entre neuf et dix moi, je pense. Mais d'après mes calculs, tu en as pour treize mois, cette fois.

_POV Esmé _

- Carlisle ! Tu es fou ! M'exclamai-je.

Une chose étrange était survenue, ce jour-là. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais eu mes règles. Et Carlisle venait de m'expliquer que cela était tout à fait normal, signe que je redevenais humaine.

- Mais non, Esmé ! Tu rêves de retrouver ta vie humaine, je le sais !

- Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas d'une vie où tu n'es pas, hoquetai-je.

Je savais que si jamais je redevenais une humaine à part entière, je ne pourrais plus être l'épouse de Carlisle. Il jugerait cela dangereux.

- Esmé, ce n'est qu'un petit prix à payer, non ?

- Un petit prix ? Un petit prix ? Carlisle, je ne trouve pas que renoncer à toi soit un aussi petit prix que tu sembles le penser !

- Il est trop tard, maintenant, avoua-t-il, conscient que ce qu'il avait fait pour me faire plaisir était en réalité la pire chose qui aurait pu m'arrivé.

- Très bien. Transforme-moi, dans ce cas.

Il écarquilla les yeux, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

_POV Carlisle_

Esmé était partie. J'avais refusé de la transformer, elle était redevenue humaine, et m'avait quitté. Cela faisait partie de ce à quoi je m'étais engagé en refusant de la transformer et en faisant d'elle une humaine à nouveau. Mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à avoir si mal. Alors que tous nos enfants roucoulaient tendrement, je me retrouvais seul, loin de la femme que j'aimais. Et cela faisait un mal de chien. J'entendis Edward débouler dans mon bureau, haletant après la course qu'il venait de faire.

- Carlisle ! Esmé est à La Push, elle va sauter !

La Push. Falaise. Sauter. Mon cerveau de vampire mit un millième de seconde à faire le lien.

- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ? M'enquis-je prestement.

Je savais qu'Esmé ne voudrait pas me voir, que cela la ferait souffrir. Et c'était bien la dernière chose que je souhaitais.

- Je ne suis pas assez rapide ! S'exaspéra-t-il.

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que mes muscles se mirent en mouvement. Direction La push. En arrivant sur la plage, je la vis. Elle avait sauté, et avait presque atteint le sol. Je me précipitai dans sa direction, mais, même à vitesse vampirique, j'arrivai trop tard. Esmé était morte. Un sanglot déchirant s'échappa de ma gorge, et je regardai le cadavre de la femme que j'avais aimée. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et son doux visage était recouvert de sang. Elle était morte, par ma faute. Alors que je m'escrimai à faire taire mes pensées, un bruit attira mon attention. Oui… Oui ! Un battement de cœur ! Esmé n'était pas morte, elle était vivante ! Mais hélas bien trop en mauvaise santé pour pouvoir être sauvée. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution. La transformer. Sans hésiter, je plantai mes crocs dans son bras.

_POV Rosalie_

- Quoi ?

- Je… suis enceinte.

Son sourire se fana définitivement. Je commençai à craindre pour notre couple…

- Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama-t-il, un grand sourire fendant son visage.

- Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas… fâché ?

- Fâché ? Tu plaisantes ?

Je souris. Emmett était vraiment le meilleur ! Et les spéculations de Carlisle s'étaient révélés exactes. Edward, après un cachet d'hormones de croissance chaque jour, continuait à vieillir. Il fallait cependant qu'il les prenne chaque jours, car sinon, sa croissance s'arrêterait. Les changements étaient infimes, et il semblait toujours avoir vingt-et-un ans. Là où était le problème, c'était Alice. Jasper m'avait révélé qu'elle faisait une sorte de blocage, il l'avait senti. Elle ne voulait pas vieillir. Elle s'était trop habituée à son apparence, m'avait-il dit. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que son âme-sœur, lui, continuait d'évoluer, et que sa croissance était incertaine. J'avais convaincu mon frère de le lui dire, et subitement, les hormones avaient fonctionné. Peut-être un peu trop, même. Alice avait pris plus de cinq kilos, et tout cela était bel et bien de la graisse. Elle ne sortait plus de sa chambre, honteuse de son apparence. Jasper lui avait maintes fois répété qu'il la trouvait toujours aussi belle qu'avant, qu'il la trouverait toujours belle, elle demeurait inconsolable. Même après un câlin avec son amoureux - cela avait d'ailleurs beaucoup vexé mon frère, mais étant incapable de faire la tête à Alice, il l'avait pardonnée.

Ce jour-là, nous étions tous à la maison, dans le salon, à part Alice, enfermée dans sa chambre, et Jasper, assit dans les escaliers, attendant que sa bien-aimée daigne lui ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Il était d'humeur exécrable, d'une part parce qu'Alice le boudait - elle en avait marre qu'il lui répète les mêmes mensonges, selon ses propres mots (à savoir que Jasper lui répétait qu'elle était magnifique) - et d'autre part, parce qu'il avait perdu une partie de son don d'empathie. En effet, il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler les émotions de ceux qui l'entouraient - ce qui n'était pas pour nous déplaire.

_POV Jasper _

Cela faisait deux jours, sept heures, et trente-deux minutes qu'Alice me faisait la tête. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais supporté cette éternité, surtout que je ressentais ses émotions, mais était incapable de les influencer de quelque manière que ce fut ! Soudain, un cri strident retentit à l'étage. Je m'y précipitai, et tentai de défoncer la porte de la chambre d'Alice. Mais je n'y parvins pas. À ma grande surprise, elle m'ouvrit la porte, et la referma derrière moi.

- Il faut que je te parle, m'annonça-t-elle.

Je blêmis. Elle voulait rompre. Je le sentais. Sa détermination, son air désolé, son regard d'excuse.

- Je suis… enceinte…, sanglota-t-elle.

Je mis un certain temps à réagir. Lorsqu'enfin l'information monta à mon cerveau, je la pris doucement dans mes bras.

- Mais, enfin, ma puce, ce n'est pas si terrible, la rassurai-je.

- Pas si terrible ? Je vais devoir élever cet enfant seule parce que son père ne voudra pas de moi et encore moins de lui, mais non, ce n'est pas si terrible !

Je me figeai. Je n'étais… Je n'étais pas… Je n'étais pas son père ?

- Je ne suis pas son père ? Murmurai-je, abattu, blessé et sur le point d'être totalement anéanti.

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais tu ne voudras pas de lui… Et tu vas me plaquer à cause de ça…

Un immense soulagement m'envahit. Je venais d'avoir la plus grosse peur de ma vie.

- Arrête de raconter des bêtises, ma puce, la rassurai-je. Bien sûr que je veux de cet enfant, et bien sûr que je veux de toi.

Après, on dira que les grossesses, c'est pas contagieux…

* * *

Voilà, c'était l'histoire d'une vie, la mienne. Voilà comment j'ai rencontré mes meilleurs amis, et surtout ma femme, ma merveilleuse et splendide Rosalie, avec qui j'ai eu un enfant, Matthew, qui a désormais six ans, fan de foot - on comprend pourquoi quand on me voit - et d'avion - sûrement à cause de Jasper ou d'Edward, ses oncles. Nous vivons dans une belle maison, toujours à Forks, pas loin de chez Alice, Jasper et leurs deux jumelles Julia et Maria, six ans également. Bella et Edward vivent aussi à Forks, heureux en famille - famille qui va bientôt compter un nouveau membre car Bella est enceinte de quatre mois (ne me demandez pas comment ça s'est passé, étant donné que tout le monde semblait penser que la vie sexuelle d'Edward et de Bella aurait très bien pu être représentée par un désert, je n'en sais strictement rien !). Pour l'instant, je suis dans la chambre d'hôpital de ma merveilleuse femme, notre fille dans ses bras, Matthew en émerveillement devant sa sœur. Tandis que je me remémore tous ces souvenirs fabuleux, ma petite Jessica gazouille. Elle est née il y a cinq jours, le jour de mes vingt-neuf ans, et déjà, on peut prédire que ses cheveux formeront d'harmonieuses boucles blondes, mais pas aussi claires que sa mère. Elle plante ses deux petits yeux bleus sur moi et babille :

- Gabuigo…!

- Salut mon petit ange, lui souris-je.

Rose me tend la petite créature qui gigote dans tous les sens pour voir le visage de sa mère. Je la prend et elle me regarde avec un étonnement comique.

- Tiens, Matthew, prend-la. Fais bien attention.

Mon fils tend les bras et j'y pose doucement sa sœur. Il referme délicatement ses bras sur elle et la cale contre son épaule. Un vrai pro !

- Elle est lourde ! s'exclame-t-il.

- Elle ne pèse que trois kilos deux cent quarante, mon cœur, lui assure Rosalie.

- Et moi, je faisais combien quand je suis né ?

- Trois kilos cinq cent vingt, souris-je.

- Oh … Maman, raconte-moi encore l'histoire de ton mariage avec Papa.

Rose se lance dans un récit détaillé de notre mariage grandiose, organisé par Alice, Esmée, et Bella pour les réfréner - comme si c'était possible ! - , avec Joanne, Edward, Alice et Mike - un de mes cousins- en demoiselles et garçons d'honneur, Jasper en témoin. Nous avions invité beaucoup de monde, à commencer par toute ma famille - y compris mon père, avec qui je me suis réconcilié -, la sienne, mes anciens ainsi mes nouveaux amis - qui sont aussi ceux de ma femme bien aimée- , la famille et des amis de Bella, les Quileutes.

Le soir fut vite venu et je dus raccompagner Matthew à la maison. Ma femme sortait dans trois jours, avec ma fille, et nous irions voir Alice, Jasper, Bella et Edward, les enfants joueraient ensemble pendant que nous discuterions du mariage prochain d'Angela et Ben.

Tout allait bien. Nous étions heureux.

_FIN_

* * *

**Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Allez, laissez une petite review pour le dernier chapitre … S'il vous plaît … ! :D**

**J'ai un peu modifié l'ancienne fin qui ne résolvait pas tous les problèmes, mais j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours =)**

**Voili voulou. ^^**

**Et bien, sur ce, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fiction et vous dit à bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure ;) (mdr comme les slogans après les séries télévisées XD)**

**Et surtout : UNE BONNE ANNÉE A TOUS !**


	7. Réponse aux reviews anonymes

Et non, ce n'est pas un chapitre, juste une réponses aux reviews (je ne peux quand même pas laisser tous les lecteurs non enregistrés sans réponse, si ?) En fait, j'ignore si ils l'auront ma réponse… mais au moins j'ai la conscience tranquille ^^

_**Alex **_: Merci beaucoup, ton compliment me va droit au cœur =)

_**Virginie **_: La voilà ma solution ! =) Entièrement re-rédigé, je te présente le chapitre 6 lol. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, à vrai dire c'est lui qui m'a fait tout réécrire ^^

_**Amandine **_: ne t'inquiète pas-tu es excusée ^^ je te remercie pour ton commentaire, et oui, je veux bien te donner un premier avis sur une fiction si jamais tu créés un compte, j'irais même jusqu'à accepter d'être ta bêta si besoin (bon, mon délais ne sont pas les meilleurs hein, je peux corriger un chapitre 1h après l'avoir reçu comme quatre jours ou plus… mais bon ^^) et je suis ravie de ne pas être la seule à être atteinte de cette affreuse dépendance aux smileys ^^ bonne continuation à toi aussi et merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage !


End file.
